Una historia con Limón y sal
by LuluTirado
Summary: Porque no siempre todo es tan fácil
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones eh?- preguntaba Mercedes a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Muy bien. De hecho fui a visitar a mi familia en México. En realidad los extrañaba- Dijo la chica suspirando

Los extrañas – Afirmó la de piel morena y la abraza.

Gracias por todo Mercedes, sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo… pero aun así eres muy buena conmigo… eso es admirable, ¿sabes?- le dice Quinn a la otra chica conteniendo las lágrimas.

Todo va a estar bien, yo lo sé- le dice con una mirada llena de compasión a la rubia que tenía en sus brazos.

Se escucharon un montón de murmullos y Quinn se limpió las lágrimas. No podía dejar que la vieran derrotada.

¡Chicas! – Se escuchó un grito y al instante apareció un chico de piel blanca y ojos verdes. Muy bien vestido, cabe destacar.

¡Kurt, te extrañé tanto!- dijo Mercedes abrazando al chico. Dejándolo totalmente sonrojado.

¡El aire, Mercedes, el aire!

Oh lo siento tanto – dijo mercedes entre risas.

Entonces el chico miró a Quinn que estaba callada en su asiento con los ojos aún hinchados de llorar.

Hey Quinn ¿estás bien?

Si muchas gracias – dijo la rubia haciendo una sonrisa fingida

Hey, Quinn… yo sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos… pero… tu puedes contar conmigo para todo – se acercó para abrazarla

¡No!- dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de Kurt.

¿Qué pasa? - dijo el chico un poco asustado

No es nada personal, es sólo que… si me abrazas lloraré de nuevo, no quiero hacerlo, no puedo dejar que la gente me vea llorar. – dijo mirando al techo para contener las lágrimas.

Es de humanos llorar Quinn además….

¡CHICOS! – se escucha un grito proveniente de una morena, bajita.

¡Rachel! - Dicen Mercedes y Kurt corriendo a encontrarse con la morena.

¡Hola chicos! ¿cómo han estado? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Los eh extrañado tanto a todos!

Los chicos rieron al escuchar todas las preguntas con las que los había bombardeado Rachel.

Hola Quinn… también te extrañé a ti.- le dijo a la rubia que sigue sentada en su silla

Bien por ti Berry.

¿Por qué me odias tanto?, si al fin y al cabo tú te quedaste con Finn – dijo la chica un tanto decepcionada. Ella quería empezar bien el año.

No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Berry –le dijo la rubia a la morena subiendo de tono.

¡Dios Quinn! ¿Por qué me haces tan difícil el hecho de querer ser tu amiga?

¿Mi amiga? NI EN TUS SUEÑOS BERRY – Quinn estaba gritando.

¡PAREN! – Gritaron Mercedes y Kurt al unísono.

¿Hey chicos que pasa aquí?- dijo el señor Shue, poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas. Rachel lloraba y Quinn estaba simplemente encendida. A punto de golpear a la morena.

¡Nada! Es sólo que Berry no me deja vivir en paz.- se dispone a salir cuando empiezan a entrar los otros chicos del coro.

¿Hey Quinn qué pasa? – le dijo Finn preocupado a Quinn.

Que te importa- le gritó la chica mientras sale corriendo del salón. El chico alto se quedó pasmado, en shock. Quinn jamás te había gritado así. Menos en frente de tanta gente.

¿Qué rayos? – dijo Finn confuso.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.- dijo el señor Shue mirando a Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes.

No lo sabemos, ella ya estaba así cuando llegamos – dijeron Kurt y Rachel confundidos también. Puede que Quinn sea una persona totalmente engreída en ocasiones, pero ellos la querían, estaban preocupados.

Mercedes tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar.

Ella fue de vacaciones a México, con su familia. Esto es aún difícil para ella, los extraña tanto. Hay que ser comprensivos con ella.

Sí, pero el hecho de que los extrañe no significa que nos trate cómo basura a nosotros. Digo, estuvo a punto de golpear a Rachel – dijo Puck algo molesto.

Señor Shue… ¿puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Rachel

Claro Rachel, debes de tomar aire. Perdona a Quinn, ella estaba un poco triste.

Si claro. No se preocupe, le entiendo. Creo que iré a hablar con ella- dijo la morena sonriendo y casi corriendo fuera del salón.

Después de 10 minutos buscando a la rubia, Rachel estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando la vio. Estaba sentada mirando por una ventana con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hola – le dijo Rachel a Quinn con una voz amable acercándose a ella.

Perdóname, estaba un poco sensible, tu solo querías ayudarme y te traté cómo basura. –dijo la chica evadiendo la mirada de Rachel

No hay porqué pedir disculpas, si hubiera sabido que no estabas bien, no hubiera insistido.

Lo sé- dijo la rubia secamente.

¿Los extrañas mucho verdad?

Si, hubieras visto sus miradas cuando subía de nuevo al avión… eso me partió en dos – dijo la chica tirando un par de lágrimas.

Tú... puedes contar conmigo para todo – dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a la chica de los ojos verdes.

La rubia sintió un fuerte escalofrío al poner en contacto su piel con la de Rachel. Ella sólo se dejó abrazar.

G…gracias – dijo Quinn mientras se volteaba para abrazar mejor a Rachel.

Anda, sécate esas lágrimas, que con ellas no me intimidas.

Claro – dijo Quinn mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se levanta dándole la mano a Rachel para ayudarla a levantarse.

Las dos nuevas amigas se fueron caminando hacia el Glee club. Cuando había recorrido la mitad del camino, Quinn se dio cuenta de que habían ido caminando de la mano todo el camino. Esto la hizo sonreír y volteó a ver a Rachel. Quien con el contacto de su mirada se sonrojó un poco.

¿Qué tanto miras eh? – le dice Rachel riendo a Quinn.

Tu enorme nariz – dice la chica bromeando

Ah – baja la mirada avergonzada. – ¿Es muy fea verdad?

Eh?- la rubia se asustó al ver que la morena se lo había tomado enserio- ¡NO!, ¡claro que no!, tu nariz es muy bella, cómo cada detalle de ti Rachel.

¿Lo dices enserio? – dijo la chica mostrando un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas

Jamás había hablado más enserio. Perdona si te molesté, lo decía en forma de broma… no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos- la chica en realidad sentía haber hecho ese comentario

Es muy lindo de tu parte que me digas este tipo de cosas, pero, yo sé que es fea, cómo un montón de cosas de mí, no soy perfecta cómo las demás. – la morena comenzó a llorar

Hey, hey, para, para – se puso de frente a Rachel y le secó las lágrimas del rostro con ternura- ¿Quién te mintió de esa forma? Tú eres perfecta, eres hermosa. Tienes la mejor voz que mis oídos han escuchado. Además, si tú no eres perfecta, no tengo la menor idea de quién en este mundo lo es. – sonrió al ver a la morena sonrojada.

Tú lo eres – dice la morena bajando la mirada.

¿Yo? – la rubia se había puesto cómo un tomate. – ¿te parece?

Claro, tienes ese par de ojos verdes, los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, tu cabello rubio, tu cara es tan bonita, tu voz tan tierna y dulce, bailas muy bien y… y… tienes un muy bien formado cuerpo – dijo la morena bajando la mirada una vez más.

¡Dios! ¡Qué tierna eres! Nadie jamás me había dicho cosas tan bellas. No puedo creer que no tengas novio aún – le levantó la cara con sus manos. – vales oro Rachel, oro puro – la miró a los ojos.

Rachel se quedó perdida en los ojos verdes de la rubia.

Y ahora tu que miras – dijo Quinn riendo a Rachel

Eres hermosa, Quinn… Finn no te merece, no debes de estar con él. Busca a alguien más.

¿Porque lo dices? ¿Me quieres para ti acaso? – dijo la rubia bromeando.

No es eso…. Es sólo que Finn, mientras estabas en México… me invitó a salir… y… estuvimos a punto de besarnos si no fuera porque Sam llegó a tiempo.

¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? –la rubia estaba fuera de sí. – ¿cómo te atreves a acercarte a mí y querer hacerte mi amiga, a decirme ese montón de cumplidos cuando estuviste metiéndote con mi novio mientras yo no estaba en el país? – Quinn estaba realmente molesta

Quinn calma, sólo fue una vez, no pasó nada, no lo volveré a hacer… por favor no te enojes conmigo, podemos ser amigas, íbamos muy bien- la morena estaba llorando al ver a Quinn reaccionar de esa manera.

¿AMIGAS? DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO. Yo de ustedes dos no quiero saber nada, ¿me escuchaste? NADA BERRY.

Me estás llamando Berry otra vez- comenzó a llorar

Si, y acostúmbrate otra vez, porque lo que pasó esta tarde, NO PASÓ –Quinn estaba muy molesta. Se sentía abatida, decepcionada. Ella en realidad quería ser amiga de Rachel. Pero después de saber lo que le había dicho la morena, no podía, no podía mirar de la misma manera a Rachel… y Finn… Finn era lo que menos le importaba, se podía ir al demonio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Finn caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vio una silueta en el piso llorando. Si, él conocía muy bien esa silueta. Por eso se acercó a ella.

Hey Rach ¿Estás bien?

Vete Finn no estoy de humor – le dice mientras se voltea para que no vea sus lágrimas.

¡Claro que no estás de humor! Rach, ¡estás llorando! – exclamó cuando vio el rostro de la morena - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quinn y tú discutieron mucho? – se acerca abrazar a Rachel.

Ella –toma un poco de aire- ella… lo sabe –dijo mirando al vacío.

¿Sabe qué Rachel? – la miró desconcertado.

Lo de las vacaciones… yo… se lo dije

¿QUÉ? ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿Sabes que nos acabas de condenar Rachel?

Es lo que menos me importa… la herimos Finn, la herimos mucho. Jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera. Me siento tan mal… tan sucia – comenzó a llorar

Calma, calma, hablaremos con ella. Veremos la manera de arreglar esto.

Perdóname Finn, fue mi culpa, yo se lo dije.

No, tu… calma… fue lo mejor… espero – dijo suspirando

Es sólo que…. Me siento tan mal

Calma Rach, fue lo mejor – la mira directamente a los ojos y se le acerca para besarla.

Finn esto está mal – le dijo al chico separándose

¿Mal por qué? Yo te amo... además, ella de cualquier modo nos matará – Rió y besó a la morena.

Emm… nosotros… yo… tengo que irme… gracias por escucharme – dijo Rachel mientras salía corriendo. _Oh Dios mío, ¿que acabo de hacer?_

Por la noche la morena no pudo dormir. No podía evitar pensar en la mirada de Quinn, ver a la chica de esa manera. Sin duda, Rachel se sentía lo peor del mundo.

- En la Escuela-

Hey Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?

Vete al demonio Hudson – dijo la chica sin mirarlo

Sólo escúchame… por favor

La rubia se volteó rápidamente para ver al chico a la cara.

Tú debiste de haberme escuchado. Debiste haberme escuchado cuando te decía que te extrañaba tanto. Pero claro, es entendible… preferías escuchar a Berry ¿verdad?

Calma Quinn – se pone de frente a ella – tú, eres la chica de mis sueños, ¿lo recuerdas? El rey y la reina de la generación. Será perfecto. Justo cómo tú lo describías.

Quinn sonrío ante la idea. Por lo que el chico pensó que ya la había convencido. Finn se acercó a Quinn, sus caras estuvieron a centímetros una de la otra, estaban a punto de besarse entonces Quinn le susurró a Finn en el oído muy sensualmente –Ya te dije, que puedes irte al demonio – al mismo tiempo que golpeó al chico en la cara. – Oh mira, ahí viene Berry. – dijo tirándole una mirada asesina a Rachel. La rubia aceleró el paso pero más adelante la morena la alcanzó.

Quinn escucha, por el amor de Dios –dijo mirando a la rubia.

No, no, no. Berry ahí tienes a Finn. ¿Es siempre lo que querías no?

Quería decirte eso… yo y él nos besamos… ayer, creo que estamos enamorados.

Estás –recalcó Quinn.- para tu mayor información, Finn trató de besarme, y me rogó para que volviera con él. Me ofreció ser la reina del baile de graduación junto a él.

¿Qué? – dijo Rachel y en sus ojos se habían acumulado las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Cómo lo escuchas, así que… cómo me dijiste a mí, aléjate de Finn.

Pero él, él me dijo que me amaba, y me besó y… - la morena rompió en llanto. Quinn no podía soportar verla así. Rachel la había ayudado cuando ella se sentía mal… pero lo que le hizo no podía soportarlo, le dolía más de lo normal.

Lo siento Berry, así es la vida. Ya te hice un favor diciéndote la clase de patán con el que estás. Tengo mi conciencia limpia – y se fue caminando hacia el Glee club.

Ya había dado algunos cuantos pasos cuando se le ocurrió voltear para ver que había sido de Rachel. La chica seguía donde mismo, llorando en esa banca donde la había dejado. La rubia se moría de ganas de correr y abrazar a la morena. De decirle que la perdonaba, que olvidara al patán de Finn. Pero no lo hizo, ella sólo siguió caminando hasta entrar al salón donde se sentó a un lado de Santana. La latina la saludó y le dijo algo que Quinn no entendió y se sentía muy mal cómo para tratar de descifrarlo.

Buenos días chicos – dijo el señor Shue saludando alegremente.

Buenos días señor Shue – se escucharon los saludos dispersados por el salón.

Hey chicos… que tal si empezamos. ¿Alguien quiere mostrarnos algo? – dijo el señor Shue esperando que Rachel alzara la mano para dar gala de sus dotes cómo cantante. Pero no sucedió. Buscó a la morena con la mirada pero no la había encontrado.

¿Alguien sabe dónde está Rachel? – dijo Puck buscando a la morena con la mirada.

Tienes razón esperaba escuchar su molesta voz en cualquier momento. – dijo Santana sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

No tengo la menor idea – dijo Sam.

¿Tú no sabes dónde está Finn? – le dijo Quinn con una mezcla de odio y burla en los ojos.

No, no lo sé… porqué habría de saberlo – dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

Mmm no lo sé, dijiste que la amabas ¿no? Al menos deberías de preocuparte por saber si se va del país para poder ponerle los cuernos ¿no crees? – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Y el típico "uhh" y las risas de sus compañeros no se dejaron esperar.

CALMA CHICOS – gritó el señor Shue. – Quinn ¿sabes dónde está Rachel?

Tal vez – dijo rodando los ojos.

Ok, entonces, ve por ella, por favor. Comenzaremos.

Pero… que vaya alguien más

Quinn te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. –la miró a los ojos.

Está bien – pensó la chica. El señor Shue le había hecho muchos favores. Podía hacer esto.

La rubia iba caminando directo a la banca en la que recordaba haber visto a la morena llorar con tanta intensidad, con el corazón roto. Pero cuando llegó a la banca no la vio. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para volver al Glee club diciendo "lo siento, no estaba donde la había visto". Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del Glee club recordó de la vez que Rachel la había consolado. Así que en vez de entrar al salón corrió hasta aquella ventana donde se habían hecho amigas por unos segundos- _Los mejores de mi vida_- Quinn sonrió al recordar esa tarde. Llegó y en efecto. La morena estaba ahí. Sentada de espaldas, Dios ella se veía tan frágil.

Hey ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Quinn a Rachel con indiferencia.

Yo… sólo estaba… llorando por alguien que no vale la pena – dijo la morena mirando al vacío y evitando la mirada que mataba de Quinn.

Entonces – dijo acercándose a la morena- ¿Aparte de que me robas a mi novio me robas el lugar donde lloro? – dijo riéndose

¿Qué? – Rachel miró a Quinn confundida.

Jajaja está bien, no pienso llorar mucho este año, no más. Así que te lo cedo – le dijo riendo a la morena.

¿Ya no me odias? – le preguntó a la rubia mirando sus ojos verdes hipnotizantes

¿Odiarte? Ni que fueras tan importante Berry – le dijo a la morena mirándola de reojo.

Ah – fue todo lo que dijo Rachel mientras bajaba la mirada.

No sé qué tienes, o qué me hiciste Rachel, pero no puedo enojarme contigo, eh estado intentándolo desde que me enteré de lo que había pasado entre tú y Finn… y simplemente no puedo… no puedo lograrlo. – miró a Rachel esperando su reacción.

¿Es enserio? ¿O sólo planeas tu venganza?

¿Tú que crees? – dijo la rubia secándole las lágrimas a la morena con las yemas de sus dedos – confía en mí, Finn no te hará daño jamás… o lo golpearé

Ahí está el problema – dijo la morena evitando la mirada de la rubia. – amo a Finn, aun sabiendo lo que me hizo…. Nos hizo.

Hay Rachel – dijo Quinn suspirando. – ese idiota no se merece ni un solo centímetro de ti – la miró para que viera que si estaba hablando enserio.

Resulta que no puedo creer eso

Pero, ¿por qué?... ya te había dicho lo perfecta que eras… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Perdona, pero tú me dijiste que esa tarde no había sucedido – dijo la morena conteniendo la risa.

Ahh con que con esas estamos – dijo mirando a Rachel con complicidad.

Gracias… por todo – le dijo la morena a la rubia mirándola a los ojos

¿Otra vez perdida en mis ojos? – dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio

¿Te molesta? – dijo la morena sonrojada.

No, sólo no te enamores de mí Rachel, no quiero otro admirador más en la lista – dijo la rubia tratando de parecer seria.

Quisieras tener tanta suerte – le contestó la morena

Juntas rieron un rato, se les olvidó por completo el asunto de Finn Hudson. Después de haber reído un rato, se quedaron calladas sonriendo mirando a la nada. Entonces, Rachel Rompió el silencio:

Gracias, por levantarme el ánimo Quinn

De nada Rachel, lo haces muy fácil, ¿lo sabías?

Jajaja ¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque soy feliz haciéndote feliz, haces que se me olviden mis problemas Rach.

¿Rach?

Se me acaba de ocurrir… ¿no te gusta? – le dijo riendo

Claro que si – puso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

Qué bueno, porque no iba a dejar de usarlo de todas formas – dijo mientras reía.

Eso espero – cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaban del silencio.

Sonó el timbre del celular de Quinn. Ambas hicieron mueca de enfado ya que ese timbre había arruinado el momento de silencio.

Bueno

_Quinny, ¿Dónde estás hija?_

Estoy en la escuela ma – dijo haciendo una cara de enfado

_Si pero hija ya son las 2:45 de la tarde. ¿no piensas venir a comer?_

¿QUÉ? Dios, ya voy, perdí la noción del tiempo

_Apresúrate, por favor._

Si ya voy ma.

La chica colgó el teléfono. Y miró a su amiga que estaba mirando a la ventana

Rach, ¡ya son casi las 3:00! ¡Se nos fue el tiempo!

Dios, si no llego antes de las 3:15 mis padres me matarán – dijo la chica tomando su mochila dispuesta para salir corriendo.

Hey Rach para, ¿te irás en autobús?

No, me iré corriendo, duraré mucho esperando el autobús. Bye.

¡Para! Yo traigo mi auto, te llevo a tu casa – le dijo la rubia tranquilizándola.

¿Es enserio? Te juro que te lo agradecería con todo mi corazón. No quiero que me castiguen – dijo la chica aliviada.

Claro que sí, será todo un placer – le sonrió.

Subieron al auto de Quinn y Rachel encendió el estéreo, sonó la canción S&M el remix con Britney. Quinn comenzó a cantar y a bailar desde su asiento. Rachel sólo la miraba y reía.

¡Hey! ¿acaso no te gusta la canción? –le dijo a la morena sin dejar de bailar.

Sí, pero prefiero la versión donde sólo canta Rihanna

Mmm, sin Britney no hubiera llegado tan rápido al número uno esa canción – dijo mientras sonreía.

Pero aun así hubiera llegado – alegó la morena

Jajaja, de ninguna manera, con Britney es genial y punto.

Gira a la derecha. Puedes dejarme en esta esquina. – le dijo la morena quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

¿Vives aquí? – le preguntó la rubia interesada.

No, son cómo… mmm… - comenzó a contar mentalmente- unas cuatro cuadras pasando ese semáforo.

¿Cuatro cuadras?, ¿pretendes que te deje a cuatro cuadras de tu casa? – le dijo la rubia a la morena- oh, espera… ¿te avergüenza el hecho de que vean que te lleve a tu casa? – dijo la rubia preocupada.

Eso es ridículo – alegó la morena

Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres que te deje en tu casa?

No quiero que te avergüences de que la gente sepa que eres mi amiga – dijo la morena bajando la mirada

Nada de eso – dijo al rubia con cara de incredulidad – te lo repetiré hasta que muera, vales oro, no me avergonzaría de llevar oro conmigo – le sonríe a Rachel.

Gracias Quinn – le dijo a la rubia con la voz entrecortada para aguantar las lágrimas

No hay porqué…. Y llegamos – le sonríe a la morena una vez más, pero esta vez con seguridad, con más seguridad que nunca antes jamás.

¿Nos veremos mañana? – dijo la morena mientras se disponía a salir del auto.

Claro que si… pero antes debes desabrochar tu cinturón – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

No te rías, estaba distraída – se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del auto – nos vemos mañana rubiecita – le dice por la ventana del auto

Hasta mañana morenita – se despide con un saludo con la mano.

Las dos chicas se despidieron… en cuanto lo hicieron sintieron el vacío de la ausencia de la otra, al sentirlo, Rachel se dio la vuelta para ver hasta dónde iba Quinn. Y sonrió al ver que no había arrancado aún. La rubia seguía mirando a la morena. Quinn le regresó la sonrisa y se sonrojó al ver que Rachel la estaba mirando también. Encendió el auto mientras daba un suspiro. Si, habría que esperar todo un día para volver a ver a la morena.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sam había llegado temprano, estaba recogiendo y metiendo unos libros en su casillero. Estaba muy pensativo.

_Se ha corrido el rumor de que Finn se estuvo metiendo con Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo… es un idiota. Teniendo a cualquiera de las dos sería muy feliz, y tuvo que arruinar metiéndose con ambas. Lo único que hizo fue quitarme a Quinn, romperle el corazón a las dos para que terminara sin ninguna. Es tan tonto._

Hey Sam – dijo una voz dulce, tierna, muy linda

¿Quinn? – preguntó incrédulo

¿Podemos hablar?... digo, no me has dirigido la palabra desde, desde lo que pasó con Finn.

Ja – emitió el chico sarcásticamente.- no tengo idea de porqué – hizo una media sonrisa.

Mmm – la rubia tomó una bocanada de aire – quisiera que… fuéramos amigos otra vez, eres un chico asombroso – dijo la chica tímidamente

Pero no lo suficiente para poder tener a la gran Quinn Fabray a mi lado ¿verdad? – dijo el chico, se podía notar un poco de dolor en su voz.

¿A la gran Quinn Fabray? Lo dices cómo si fuera algo muy importante – dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Lo eres, todo el mundo desea hablar con la capitana de las porristas

Si, tienes razón… todos desean hablar con la capitana de las porristas… pero tu deseabas hablar con Quinn, no la capitana de las porristas, no la más popular… sólo con Quinn, eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti – dijo agarrando el cabello del chico

¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo el chico sin mirar a la rubia

¿Hacer qué? – la chica estaba desorientada por la pregunta del rubio

Hacerme odiarte, para volver a enamorarme de ti – dijo el chico mirando por primera vez a Quinn

Sam… ¿es enserio lo que estás diciendo? – el chico la había tomado por sorpresa

Si, Quinn la verdad es que… me gustas mucho, aún… yo… quisiera – Sam se acercó a Quinn para darle un beso.

La rubia se quedó en shock. ¿Era cierto? ¿Sam la había perdonado tan fácilmente? No supo que hacer más que corresponder el beso del rubio. Se sentía bien… pero no lo suficiente… algo faltaba.

Chicos, amm… disculpen si molesto, pero el señor Shue nos llamó a la sala del coro. – dijo Rachel detrás de los dos rubios.

Amm si… claro… ya vamos – dijo Quinn sonrojada

Si claro, ya íbamos – dijo el chico claramente apenado por la situación.

La morena se adelantó sin decir nada, lo que a Quinn le pareció muy raro, ya que se suponía que eran amigas ¿o no?... fuera lo que fuera tenía que averiguarlo… a ella le gustaba estar con Rachel. Por eso se apresuró dejando a Sam atrás para alcanzar a Rachel.

Hey Rach – dijo tocándole el hombro

¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Rachel indiferente

Lo mismo pregunto yo… pensé que seríamos amigas… y hoy ni siquiera me dirigiste la mirada

Estabas con Sam… besándote, no soy imprudente, se cuándo estorbo y cuando no – dijo sin mirar a la rubia tan siquiera

Tú jamás estorbas linda – dijo tiernamente lo que hizo que Rachel la mirara por primera vez en el día.

Rachel se había quedado muda. ¿Por qué la había hecho tan feliz el hecho de que la hubiese llamado linda? Esos ojos verdes, Dios, ¿cómo podía enojarse con la rubia cuando lo único que había estado esperando hacer en todo el día era volver a ver esos ojos verdes?

Sí, pero… - fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la morena

Pero nada, ¿ok? Somos amigas, lo último que me gustaría es que te sintieras mal. Si en algún momento estás incómoda o algo, sólo dime ¿Está bien? – dijo abrazando a Rachel

Gracias rubiecita – dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn

Siempre estaré para ti mi morenita –

Quinn le tomó la mano a Rachel y caminaron juntas hasta el Glee club. Llegaron y los demás ya estaban sentados, esperándolas. Quinn se disponía a sentarse a un lado de Rachel, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Sam había guardado un lugar a un lado de él. Estaba esperándola con una gran y tierna sonrisa. Quinn volteó para decirle a Rachel con la mirada que se sentaría a un lado de Sam. Rachel sólo asintió con una sonrisa

_Dios, ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué me molesta que Quinn salga con Sam? Será que yo estoy… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no es posible. Es una estupidez, a ver Berry deja de pensar estupideces._

¿Quién es el chico, eh? – dijo un moreno de voz sensual

¿Eh? – dijo Rachel saliendo de sus pensamientos

Solo te preguntaba que si quién te tiene ausente – dijo riendo

¿De dónde sacas esas cosas Noah? – dijo la chica sonrojándose

Jajaja, te conozco Rach, eres mi mejor amiga. Entre judíos no nos ocultamos cosas - dijo el chico sonriéndole a la morena

Tienes razón… pero no es la gran cosa, es sólo que… lo de Finn me trae mal – mintió la chica. La verdad era que prácticamente ni recordaba a Finn. Aunque Puck era su mejor amigo, pero no podía decirle que no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, sería raro. –_ No diré nada, además ni estoy segura, digo cualquiera puede pensar o decir que otra chica es muy bonita… ¿no?_

Ni lo digas… que el sólo hecho de pensar que te lastimó me hace querer lanzarlo por las escaleras…. Aunque pensándolo bien es una buena idea – bromea Puck para hacer reír a Rachel.

Probablemente, pero necesitarías ayuda – bromea la chica

Así me gusta, verte sonreír, esa es mi amiga – dijo el moreno mientras abraza a su amiga.

Gracias, Noah… por ser tan buen amigo… siempre – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo de Puck.

Por el otro lado del salón estaban hablando Santana y Brittany.

¿Y ahora que tienen esos dos? – dijo la latina señalando con la mirada al par de judíos que estaban al otro lado del salón.

No lo sé… quizá estén pensando en adoptar un gato – sonríe

Si claro, un gato – mira incrédulamente a Brittany – al parecer Berry está arrasando con los chicos del Glee club – dice de mala gana

¡CHICOS! ¡silencio!- dijo el señor Shue – Puck, ¿querías mostrarnos algo?

Ah sí, claro – le susurra a Rachel – va por ti, espero que te haga sentir mejor.

Puck tomó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar mirando a Rachel.

_**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
>But then I know it's growing strong<br>was in the spring,  
>And spring became the summer<br>Who'd believe you'd come along**_

_**Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline**_

_**Good times never seem so good  
>I've been inclined to believe it never would<strong>_

_**Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would pooh oh no..**_

El salón entero rompió en aplausos. Honestamente la interpretación de Puck había sido muy buena… lo que a todos les había extrañado era el hecho de que le cantara a Rachel.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Quinn en voz baja

No lo sé, supongo que ellos dos salen o algo así – dijo el rubio sin tomar importancia al asunto

Quinn hubiera deseado no ponerle importancia al asunto, pero no podía. No sabía por qué le molestaba que Puck pretendiera a Rachel… la verdad es que le molestaba demasiado. Pensaba hablar con la morena inmediatamente, pero le dolía el hecho de que estuviera con Puck. Estaba molesta.

_Pero… ¿por qué me molesta? Puck ya no me interesa… ¿será que no quiero que lastimen a Rachel? Será mejor que la deje con Puck… además si le hablo ahorita le contestaré de mal modo y no quiero lastimarla… creo que aceptaré irme con Sam a comer._

Hey Quinn ¿qué decidiste? – le preguntó el rubio a la chica que estaba muy pensativa

Amm si, vamos – dijo la rubia mientras sentía la mirada de alguien en la otra parte del salón "Rachel Berry" la miraba y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel le sonrió muy felizmente. Y Quinn sonrió también… pero desafortunadamente su sonrisa no era la mejor de todas… por lo que la morena se preocupó.

Al acabar la hora del coro Rachel fue a encontrarse con Quinn.

Hey ¿estás bien? – le dijo preocupada.

Si claro, disculpa pero voy con Sam a comer. Nos vemos luego – le dijo al chica sin mirarla y siguió su camino –

Quinn… pero… ¿que hice?

Nada Rachel… nos vemos mañana

Y así la rubia se fue con Sam dejando a Rachel parada sin saber que rayos estaba pasando. _¿Sabrá Quinn que siento algo por ella? _– pensó la morena mientras se iba muy preocupada a su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Rachel iba llegando a la escuela. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

Hey judía sexy – Puck se le puso por un lado y caminó junto a ella.

Hey Noah – saludó la chica

Mmm. No estás así por Finn, te lo aseguro – le dijo Puck sin mirarla, cómo si no le importara.

Dios, ¿por qué me conoces tanto? – contestó la chica rendida

No lo sé… es sólo que lo sé – dijo el chico enredándose con sus propias palabras

Oye, pero tú no estás mejor que yo, se por ahí que te gusta alguien más – le sonríe picaronamente a Puck

Jajaja ¿quién te lo dijo? – dijo enrojeciéndose

Nadie… de hecho acabo de inventarlo, y creo que adiviné – ríe la chica

Oh Dios… y caí – dijo el chico incrédulo

Exactamente… además, se nota desde lejos que te gusta….

La morena fue interrumpida por una voz masculina. Pero no la reconocía. El sólo volteó y lo vio. El chico tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdosos.

Hola, disculpa… soy Blaine Anderson…

Hola – dijeron Puck y Rachel casi al mismo tiempo

Yo… venía a buscar… a un chico, él es de piel blanca… y sus ojos verdes

Amm no sé de quién hables, disculpa – dijo Puck y miró a Rachel

Me gustaría tanto poder ayudarte, ¿no sabes algo más de él?

El canta… muy bien… creo que se apellida Humbrey

¿No será Kurt? – dijo Puck a Rachel

Kurt Hummel, dirás – lo corrigió Rachel

¡Sí!, él es… ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Pues nosotros vamos a ir al Glee club, él va a ahí también, si gustas acompañarnos – le sonrió Puck

Claro, muchas gracias, enserio – dijo el chico aliviado

Los tres chicos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos. Entonces Rachel no aguantó más y dijo:

Oye… ¿buscas a Kurt por algo en especial?

Amm, yo… lo conocí hace tres días en un restaurante, cantamos en el karaoke. Solo quería verlo una vez más… ya sabes, para hablar cómo amigos. – dijo Blaine un poco nervioso.

¿Amigos O algo más? – dijo Puck

¡Puck! – Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y miró al chico que estaba un poco sonrojado

¿Y ustedes también cantan? – dijo el chico cambiando drásticamente de tema

Mira está por allá – dijo Puck señalando al Kurt que venía hablando con Mercedes

Al verlo Kurt se puso nervioso y sólo se alcanzaba a ver cómo Mercedes lo tomaba de la mano prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia los otros tres chicos (Rachel, Puck y Blaine)

Hola Kurt, él es Blaine, te estaba buscando – le dijo Rachel a Kurt mientras Puck le daba una mirada de complicidad a Kurt que estaba completamente rojo.

Amm chicos, creo que entraremos al salón… ¿nos vemos entonces? – dijo Mercedes feliz de la vida. Ya que Kurt le había contado cómo había conocido a Blaine en ése canta-bar juntos habían cantado "Candles" de "Hey Monday". Mercedes sabía que los chicos habían estado a punto de besarse después de haber tenido una larga charla.

Sí, claro… nos vemos luego, le avisan por favor al señor Shue que no podré entrar a la clase – dijo el chico que estaba que no podía de la felicidad.

Sólo tengan mucho cuidado, los prefectos están revisando por todas partes- dijo Puck pícaramente

¡PUCK! – gritaron Mercedes y Rachel al mismo tiempo que Mercedes le daba un pisotón y Rachel le propinaba un codazo.

Entendido, entendido – dijo el chico mientras se quejaba de los golpes.

Harían una bonita pareja juntos – les dijo Rachel a sus dos acompañantes.

Al entrar al Glee club se dieron cuenta de que el señor Shue no había llegado aún. Pero para desgracia de Rachel, Quinn estaba hablando y riendo con Sam. Rachel hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no hacer una cara de asco, pero no supo si había dado resultado, así que sólo se dio la vuelta y buscó con quién platicar ya que Puck y Mercedes le estaban contando lo sucedido con Kurt a Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany y al par de rubios. Al ver que no tenía otra opción, decidió ir a encontrarse con ellos.

¿Es enserio?... ¡WOW! ¡No lo puedo creer! – decía la latina cuando Rachel llegaba a encontrarse con ellos

Quiero se la madrina del primer de los hijos de ellos dos – dijo Brittany emocionada. – quiero ver si sale idéntico a ellos dos – hablaba la rubia emocionada

Brittany… tú sabes que eso… - empezó a decir Tina pero Santana la calló con la mirada.

Claro que serás la madrina del primero Britt – le dijo Mike enmendando lo que su novia había hecho. Brittany era cómo una niña pequeña. Había que seguirle la corriente en sus locuras.

Pues el chico era bastante guapo ¿verdad Rachel? – le preguntó Mercedes a la morena.

Mucho – dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Lo que provocó que Quinn la mirara.

Hey Rach, no te había visto. Hola – la rubia saludó inocentemente a Rachel

Hola.- le contestó secamente Rachel a Quinn. – _Puede ser que la quiera mucho, pero no puede estar haciéndome esto todo el tiempo. Mira que estar con Sam enfrente de todos… debería de avergonzarse._

Quinn miró a Rachel con extrañez, le lastimaba tanto que la morena la tratara así. Pero ella sabía que era su culpa. Que ella misma se había alejado de Rachel… de su Rach.

Hola chicos. El señor Shue dijo que no podía venir hoy, que lo disculparan – dijo un chico alto. Finn.

Gracias – dijo Rachel mientras salía del salón. Ya no había razón por la cual estar en él.

Rachel ¿podemos hablar? – el chico detuvo a la morena poniéndole su brazo en la cintura

Finn no estoy de humor – le dijo Rachel saliendo del salón con cuidado de que no la escucharan los demás. Casi lo logró. Si no fuera porque la rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rachel y pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Quinn no aguantó más y se disculpó con sus amigos por tener que dejarlos. Y se dirigía a la puerta cuando vio al chico alto a un lado de la puerta pensativo

¿Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó agresivamente la rubia al chico

Nada… ella no quiere saber nada de mí – dijo el chico tristemente

Hay pues no entiendo ni porqué Hudson… pero te advierto. Aléjate de ella, si en realidad la quieres tanto cómo presumes, déjala en paz.

La Rubia salió por el pasillo buscando a la morena y la encontró. Estaba metiendo y sacando cosas de su casillero.

¡Hey!... no hemos hablado hoy… te extraño Rach

¿Me extrañas?... podría jurar que estabas bastante ocupada con Sam en el salón. No vayas a decir que no – dijo la morena en un todo que lastimaba

Ahh ya entiendo ¿estás celosa? – dijo la rubia sonriendo

¿Celosa? – dijo la chica tratando de sonar incrédula… pero más que eso sonó nerviosa.

Si, ¡por eso te molestas cuando estoy con Sam!

Claro que no, Dios mío cuantas estupideces puedes decir en menos de 1 minuto – dijo la morena tratando de cambiar de tema

Pero las amas – dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba

Por Dios Fabray, no me gusta todo de ti – dijo Rachel escapando del abrazo de Quinn

Eres tan linda cuando estás enojada – le dijo Quinn a Rachel viendo cómo la morena se sonrojaba. Quinn sabía que a Rachel le encantaba cuando le decía las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Quinn… yo… no puedo más – se acercó a la rubia y con la yema de sus dedos rozó la cara de Quinn.

¿No puedes que Rachel?- dijo la rubia haciéndose tonta. Ella sabía que era lo que Rachel necesitaba… y también sabía que ella también lo quería.

Rachel se acercó más a Quinn y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La rubia la correspondió muy bien… en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, ella sintió lo que le hacía falta cuando besaba a Sam… ese era el beso que había estado esperando, se sentía libre, completa. No quería que el beso terminara, pero Rachel se separó de Quinn esperando su reacción.

Ah, ¿con que eso era lo que necesitabas eh? – le dijo Quinn juguetonamente a Rachel

Si – dijo Rachel sonrojándose y bajando la mirada

Creo que tengo más de esos por aquí – le levantó la mirada a la morena y le plantó otro beso. Este tomó forma más rápidamente.

Me encantas rubiecita – susurró Rachel en los labios de Quinn

Me encanta saberlo morenita – le contestó Quinn a la morena

Las chicas se tomaron de la mano e iban a dirigirse con los demás cuando Quinn se detuvo y le dijo a Rachel:

¿Qué le dirás a Sam? – preguntó la rubia con cara de preocupación

¿Qué le diré de qué? – dijo la morena extrañada

Acabas de besar a su novia… necesitas una buena explicación – rió Quinn

No creo que esa chica quiera ser su novia más… ¿o sí?

Tal vez si, tal vez no – dijo la rubia jugando

Mmm entonces tengo que hacer algo al respecto – dijo pensando – Quinn Fabray… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le dijo Rachel seriamente a la rubia que tenía en frente

Rachel… estás yendo muy rápido… ¿no crees? – le dijo la rubia sorprendida

¿Rápido?... te amo… Quinn, cómo jamás lo había hecho con nadie – le dijo la morena a la rubia esperando que la rubia dijera algo… pero ese "algo no llegó" – Por favor… dime que me amas – le dijo a Quinn con tristeza en los ojos.

Rachel te amo, pero… no sé si pueda asimilar el hecho de ir contigo de la mano por la escuela

¡Pero si lo hacemos todo el tiempo! – la morena estaba al borde del llanto

Si… pero en plan de amigas… no creo poder corresponderte correctamente… no, no puedo. En este momento no sé bien lo que quiero

¡Pero yo sé que me quieres a mí!, no a Finn, no a Sam… ¡a MÍ! - Rachel estaba saliéndose de sus casillas. Sabía que algo así iba a suceder

Rach… creo que también amo a Sam, no lo sé. Estoy con él y me siento muy feliz, pero luego te veo y muero de ganas por besarte. Pero debes de entender… no puedo hacerle lo mismo de nuevo.

¿Y a mí me dejarás así… sólo porque le tienes lástima a Sam?

Rachel ¡ENTIENDEME! – Gritó la rubia. Pero al ver cómo los ojos de Rachel se empañaban le pidió en tono de súplica – esto también me duele a mí.

Resulta que no te creo – dijo la morena despechada

Deberías de – la rubia tomó el rostro de la morena y se disponía a besarla cuando escuchó que alguien les decía:

Amm chicas… ¿interrumpo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El moreno con mohawk estaba parado con una sonrisa picarona enfrente de ellas. Las chicas se separaron rápidamente una de la otra.

No, porqué interrumpirías, no estábamos haciendo nada digo… - Se excusaba Rachel. Pero sus nervios hicieron que nada se le creyera. A lo que Quinn sólo le lanzó una mirada para que se callara.

Jajaja, claro. Sabes Rachel… nunca pensé que tu "él" fuera Quinn Fabray – dijo el chico abrazando a la morena.

¿Su "él"? – dijo Quinn que no entendía nada.

Si, ya sabes, quién la tenía toda distraída y esas cosas – dijo Puck cómo si fuera obvio.

Rachel no sabía ni dónde meterse. En primera, Puck las había cachado. Y en segunda Quinn ya sabía que se la pasaba triste y pensando en ella.

_Espera… calma Berry… esto hará que ella sepa que la quieres enserio, si así sabrá que soy yo quien la quiere de verdad – _pensó la morena y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al pensar eso.

No, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver, a ella sólo le dolía un ojo, y yo estaba mirando a ver que podía hacer por ella – dijo Quinn que era bastante buena mintiendo.

¡Por Dios!Las vi – dijo Puck picaronamente – además no se preocupen, esto subió un doscientos porciento su sex appeal – les dijo el chico mientras las abrazaba. – y ya saben… si necesitan alguien para que les haga tercera – dijo el chico muy autosuficiente

¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES PUCKERMAN! – dijo la rubia que estaba totalmente enojada. – yo… no soy ninguna lesbiana – dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel. Sabía que esas palabras le dolerían a la morena.

Y en efecto, la cara de Rachel se deformó por completo. Eso le había dolido en el alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso si le acababa de decir que la amaba? Simplemente no podía creerlo. La morena pensó que se pondría llorar.

_Se fuerte Rachel, se fuerte. Que no sepa que te duele tanto lo que dijo. Que no te vea llorar. No más. _ _– _se dijo a sí misma.

Exactamente. No me fijaría jamás en alguien tan superficial, ni mentirosa. Digo, me conoces Noah. – dijo la morena haciendo que sus palabras dolieran a la rubia.

Ok, ok – dijo el chico para tranquilizar el ambiente – entendido, no se molesten – dijo el chico mientras sonreía. – yo sólo venía a decirles que siempre si pudo ir el señor Shuester, sólo ustedes dos faltan. Hasta Kurt está adentro, con su "amigo" – rió. Mientras se iba caminando

Rachel… ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? – preguntó la rubia con cuidado de que Puck no la escuchara

Cómo si en realidad te importara – dijo la chica mientras alcanzaba a su amigo.

Quinn se había quedado parada. En shock. No podía ser cierto. Lo había arruinado todo. Pero era lo mejor… ¿qué dirían sus padres si se dieran cuenta de que estaba saliendo con una chica? Si, sin duda era lo mejor. Ahora sólo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer… sacarse a la morena de la cabeza.

La rubia decidida caminó hasta el Glee club y ya estaban empezando.

Oh aquí estás Quinn. Estábamos hablando de que haremos duetos para esta semana – le sonrío el señor Shue.

Ah claro – dijo Quinn buscando donde sentarse.

Y ahí estaba Sam con la gran sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro cada vez que veía a Quinn.

Aquí hay un lugar – le dijo el rubio a Quinn

Claro – Quinn se sentó junto a él.

En cuanto se sentó miró al salón para buscar a Rachel. Y ahí estaba, riendo con Puck. Rachel estaba en uno de los ataques de risa que le daban seguido. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

_No la mires Fabray, no la mires. –_ Se ordenaba a sí misma la rubia.

Quinn, ¿me estás escuchando? – le preguntó el rubio a Quinn

No, perdona, me distraje, ¿Qué decías? – se disculpó Quinn

Jajaja, Dios eres tan tierna – le dijo el chico mientras le besaba la frente

Piensas que soy tierna por todo – le dijo la chica riendo

Lo eres… demasiado – le dijo el chico sonriendo

No lo soy, tu siempre exageras – se quejó la chica

Lo eres para mí, no me importa cuánto te quejes, no cambiaré de opinión – le dijo el rubio mientras la besaba

No, Sam, no aquí – se separó del chico

¡A ver chicos! ¡silencio! – ordenaba el señor Shuester – Rachel y Finn ustedes harán el primer dueto.

¿Pero por qué nosotros? – se quejó la morena

Quinn sonrió al escuchar que Rachel no quería cantar con Finn

Porque ustedes dos han demostrado ser muy buenos cantando juntos – dijo el señor Shuester.

El señor Shuester tiene razón… - dijo Finn

Bueno eso es cierto – dijo Rachel sonriendo. Lo mejor que podían hacer para convencerla era decirle lo bien que se escuchaba su voz. – pero no tenemos nada preparado

De hecho sí… ¿recuerdas "don't go breaking my heart? – dijo el chico feliz de la propuesta del profesor.

Oh si… claro – dijo Rachel no muy decidida

Señor Shuester, si me permite, Rachel no se siente muy decidida. Me gustaría que hiciera el dueto conmigo– un chico alto, bastante guapo, y con unos rizos marrones estaba en la puerta: Jessie St James

No creo que quiera cantar contigo – le dijo Finn desafiante

Resulta que estará gustosa de cantar conmigo. ¿por qué mejor no cantas con la bella Quinn Fabray?... oh espera, ella también te mandó al demonio – dijo el chico riendo de su propio chiste. Que para ser honestos, había hecho reír a todos.

Esa me la pagas St James – Finn se levantó y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Rachel se puso en medio.

¡Basta! Si quiero cantar con él – dijo la chica para parar la discusión. Lo que provocó que Quinn levantara la mirada.

_Oh no, Jessie no –_ La rubia podía aguantar que Rachel cantara con Finn, porque sabía que ya no sentía nada por Finn…. Pero a Jessie, a Jessie no había dejado de quererlo.

¿Qué? – dijo el chico alto – señor Shuester, ¿lo va a permitir?

Lo siento Finn, pero si es lo que ella desea. Pues adelante – les sonrió a Jessie y a Rachel.

Brad comenzó a tocar en el piano mientras la voz de Rachel empezaba la canción.

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark <strong>

(Jessie comenzó a caminar hacia Rachel mientras cantaba)**  
>Finally, I can see you crystal clear<br>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>they keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>the scars of your love; they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

(Rachel un poco dolida le reclamaba a Jessie)

**Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared<strong>

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>they keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>the scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

(Juntos cantaban)

**We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>you had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>and you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

**Could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>you had my heart inside of your hand**

**But you played it  
>you played it<br>you played it  
>you played it to the beat<strong>

En ese último verso Jessie se había acercado a Rachel atrapándola entre el piano y su cuerpo. Lo que provocó miradas de disgusto por parte de Quinn y Finn.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jessie? – preguntó la morena caminando para otro lado.

Vine a enmendar mi error, no debí hacerte lo que te hice, fui un idiota

¿Por qué te disculpas Jessie: por romperle el corazón, por engañarla, por traicionarnos o por romperle un huevo en la cara? – le dijo Quinn a la defensiva. Y al instante Puck se volteó y le chocó la mano.

Buena esa Quinn. – le dijo el moreno

Quinn no iba a dejar que Jessie enamorara a Rachel. No lo iba a permitir.

El daño me lo hizo a mí, así que no es tu problema. Déjame en paz Fabray- todos se sorprendieron. Rachel nunca reaccionaba de esa manera. La verdad era que hasta Rachel se había sorprendido de haber dicho eso.

Perdona por preocuparme por ti, jamás vuelvo a cometer ese error – dijo la rubia indignada

Me harías un gran favor – le contestó molesta la morena

Oh Dios, esto es tan sexy – decía Puck al ver a las dos chicas pelear de esa manera.

Las dos chicas sólo lo miraron por un segundo y entonces Rachel dijo:

Si me disculpan, me voy – dijo Rachel furiosa. Mientras detrás de ella salía Jessie

El salón entero se había quedado en shock. ¿Por qué habían peleado de esa manera las chicas?

¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Sam

Ni siquiera yo lo sé – dijo la rubia mirando a la puerta por donde había salido Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Rachel, Rachel, espera – Jesse tomó a Rachel por el hombro

¿Qué quieres Jessie? – contestó la chica. Jesse esperaba que la chica estuviera molesta, o algo así. Pero ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

¿Tú… no estás llorando? – dijo Jesse extrañado

En lo absoluto – dijo la chica autosuficiente

¿Es acaso que mi presencia te hace feliz? - le preguntó el chico acercándose a la morena

St James aléjate de ella – Quinn acababa de llegar y estaba detrás de Jessie

Ok. Ahora mismo me explicas que pasa entre tú y Rachel – le dijo Jesse que estaba por perder la paciencia. Pero cómo todo un caballero, no se puso agresivo.

Nada – se apresuró a decir Rachel

Pueden engañar a todo el mundo. En ti confío Rachel, sé que no quieres nada con ella… pero querida Quinn, soy actor, no puedes engañarme. Te lo pediré por última vez. ¿podrías decirme por qué te molesta que pretenda a Rachel?

Me molesta por la simple razón de que sé que la hostigas. Ella no te ama. Aléjate de ella.

¿Ah sí?, pues de qué me he perdido, porque ella no me ha dicho nada que tenga que ver con alejarme de ella

Porque ella es muy buena, la persona más linda del mundo probablemente. Y jamás te lo diría porque sabe que te lastimaría. Así que le ahorro el trabajo sucio y te pido por las buenas. Que te vayas al demonio – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa hipócrita

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Quinn decir esas cosas. Primero le había hecho una escena de celos con Jessie en el Glee club y ¿ahora estaba peleando con Jessie por ella? Oh Dios, esto no podía ser más perfecto.

A todo esto ¿por qué rayos la "defiendes" digo ella es muy capaz de hacerlo por si misma – dijo Jessie acercándose a Quinn

Porque…- Quinn tomó una bocanada de aire – _si no es ahora no es nunca – _porque la amo – dijo Quinn bajando la mirada. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero ya lo había hecho. No había marcha atrás

Quinn…- dijo Rachel incrédula. Ella lo había hecho, lo había dicho enfrente de alguien que no fueran ellas dos.

Lo sospechaba- dijo Jessie – pero solo falta saber si ella te corresponde. Si lo hace… con mucho gusto me haré a un lado – dijo Jessie, sin duda alguna, el nunca perdía su caballerosidad. –

Rachel, sé que no eh sido la mejor persona. Sé que dije e hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Yo pensé que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti… ¡pero Dios! No puedo evitar morirme de celos cada vez que alguien se te acerca, sé que no te merezco… pero sólo quiero que sepas que te amo… y no me avergonzaré más de decirlo y si quisiera saber si me darías el honor de poder llevarte de mi mano por los pasillos, porque créeme… nada me haría más feliz y dichosa – dijo Quinn mirando con anhelo a Rachel

Yo Quinn… - Rachel se había quedado sin palabras. Lo que había estado esperando estaba pasando en ese mismo momento

Wow … Rachel tienes algo que decir – dijo Jesse que estaba conmovido

Por favor… dime que me amas tú también – Quinn estaba destrozada por el silencio de la morena.

No es necesario que lo diga… tú ya lo sabes – le dijo Rachel sonriendo a Quinn

¿Escuchaste St James? ELLA ME AMA – le dijo burlándose de el

¡QUINN!– le dijo Rachel para que se calmara

Bueno… te amo lo suficiente como para alejarme de ti – dijo Jessie con cierta nostalgia en su voz- pero – mete la mano en su chaqueta – aquí está mi número, por si alguna vez me necesitas… siempre estaré para ti – le dijo el chico dedicándole una última mirada

Dramático – susurró Quinn

Cuídala – dijo Jessie mientras se marchaba

Tenlo por seguro – dijo la rubia mientras veía cómo se marchaba el chico de los rulos en el cabello.

Cuando el chico se perdió de vista Quinn tomó a Rachel por la cintura y se acercó mucho a su cara. Y le preguntó

Señorita Berry, ¿está aún en pié la propuesta que me hizo?

Toda la vida – y con esto, la morena selló el momento con un beso. Posó sus manos en el rostro de la rubia – ¿es enserio todo lo que dijiste?

Claro que no, sólo quería que Jessie se fuera – dijo la rubia bromeando

Tonta – dijo la morena mientras besaba a la rubia una vez más

Pero tuya – le dijo riendo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio

¿Cómo se lo dirás a Sam? – preguntó la morena mirando al vacío

No lo sé… él es tan lindo conmigo… que me duele decírselo

De hecho me siento culpable. ¿Qué tal si no se lo decimos a nadie?, hasta que encuentres la manera de decírselo.

No lo sé, te amo tanto, que no creo justo el hecho de negarte – le dijo a la morena mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro

Estamos destinadas a ocultar nuestro amor – dijo la chica poniéndole emoción – me encanta el drama que esto lleva

La rubia soltó una carcajada que provocó que la morena la mirara con extrañez.

Te amo tanto Rachel Berry. Eres tan linda, tan adorable, tan hermosa. No creo merecerte – le dijo Quinn pasando las yemas de sus dedos por los pómulos de la morena

Si lo haces, demasiado. Acabas de vencer tus miedos para hacer que me quede contigo. Eso es muy romántico, me sentí cómo Julieta – dijo la morena poniendo ojos de soñadora.

¿Te gustaría que yo fuera tu Romeo?- le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello

Querida Romea, creo que deberíamos ir al Glee club, los chicos deben de estar preguntándose por nosotros – le dijo poniendo un beso en sus labios

No quiero volver, ahí estará Finn y querrá saber cómo estás y saldrá con una de sus estupideces – dijo enojada

Oye, déjalo… no te diré nada cuando llegues y abraces a Sam

Pero él es adorable, y Finn no – dijo la rubia alegando

Finn es adorable, últimamente ha estado muy lindo conmigo

Porque quiere meterse en tus pantalones – le dijo enojada

Quinn, no llevamos más de 20 minutos de novias y ¿ya estás enojada conmigo? – dijo la morena reprochándole a la rubia

Es tu culpa. Quién te manda a ser tan perfecta que todos los chicos quieran estar contigo – dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba

Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó la morena levantándose también

Querías ir al Glee club ¿no?

Sí, pero pensé que tú no y…

Shh – la interrumpió la rubia poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de su novia – por ti, haría lo que fuera. Grábatelo en ese hermosa cabeza

Entonces… vamos – dijo la morena tomando de la mano a su novia

Las chicas se pararon enfrente de la puerta del Glee club.

Te amo – le dijo Quinn a Rachel poniendo un beso en su mejilla.

Yo más – le dijo la morena mientras entraban al salón.

El señor Shue estaba hablándoles a los chicos. Cuando ellas entraron todos las miraron.

Al fin apareces – Dijo Sam mientras corría a abrazar a la rubia. – me tenías preocupado. – le dijo a Quinn mientras le besaba la mejilla – Hey Rach… ¿todo mejor?

Sí, claro. Mejor que nunca – le dijo Rachel al rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de Puck

En cuanto la morena se sentó Puck le pasó el brazo por el cuello

Lo sabía – le dijo a Rachel en el oído – cuentas conmigo para todo – y le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

Gracias Puck – abrazó a su amigo

¡A ver chicos! Estábamos hablando de los himnos. Y he aquí su tarea. Tendrán que buscar una canción que sea cómo un "himno" y la presentarán aquí. ¡A trabajar!

Quinn no podía concentrarse. Sólo quería estar con Rachel y besarla todo el día. Pero no podía. Tenía que encontrar la manera de cómo hablar con Sam siendo sutil… tenía que encontrar la manera de que no le doliera.

Hey estás ida otra vez – le dijo Sam a Quinn mientras pasaba su brazo enfrente de los ojos de la rubia.

Perdona, yo… yo sólo, estaba pensando otras cosas

Quinn, ¿podemos hablar? – le dijo el chico muy seriamente a la rubia

Si claro, no tarda en terminar la hora – _Esta es mi oportunidad –_ pensó

El Glee club se terminó y Quinn se quedó para esperar a Sam. Rachel estaba esperando a Quinn en la puerta. Pero esta le hizo una señal de que se quedaría con Sam. Rachel sólo asintió y se fue a su última clase.

Quinn… yo… siento que me estás ocultando algo – le dijo el rubio llegando al grano – perdona si es que soy inseguro, pero no olvido lo de Finn, no puedo vivir pensando si es que te estás metiendo con alguien más.

Yo… Sam… perdóname

¡DIOS! Lo sabía – ¿quién es?

No vale la pena decirlo Sam… - la chica trataba de arreglar esto

¿Cuántas oportunidades tengo de poder conservarte? – le dijo el chico muy dolido

Sam, esto no es de poder conservarme… yo estoy enamorada de alguien más… lo nuestro no funcionará, tú vives inseguro y yo… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona

No te voy a perder tan rápido Quinn… - dijo el chico mirando al vacío

Sam… tu… ya me perdiste – le dijo la chica derramando una lágrima

Yo… te voy a recuperar. Te lo prometo – le dijo el chico dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Lo que dejó a la chica paralizada.

Sam por favor, entiende, no puedo

Shh – la calló – verás que te conquisto de nuevo.

La rubia se había quedado sola en el salón. Le dolía tanto hacerle esto a Sam. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Rachel. Y estaba dispuesta a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero aún no podía, por respeto a Sam.

_Oh Dios –_ Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba a su última clase.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Quinn esperaba a que Rachel saliera de su última clase. Pero ya era muy tarde cómo para que no salieran aún. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que la morena era interrogada por Jacob. El chico del cabello esponjado que aprovechaba cada ocasión para acosar a Rachel.

Vamos, por favor, te daré la primera plana en el periódico. Puede ser sobre una de tus interpretaciones. Hablaré maravillas de ti.

¿Qué?, Dios mío Jacob aléjate

Entonces publicaré estas fotos quieras o no – dijo el chico chantajeando a Rachel

¡No!, por favor… debe haber otra cosa que desees. Pero la cena no – le dijo la chica rogándole a Jacob

Mmm – se quedó pensando – un beso. Quiero un beso de Rachel Berry – dijo muy autosuficiente.

¿Qué?, ¡NO!, por Dios, me negué a salir contigo, ¿por qué rayos te besaría?

Anda, que esos labios los han probado todo mundo menos yo – se acercó a la morena

¿Todo mundo?, a que te refieres- le dijo la morena ofendida

Vamos, que Puckerman, Hudson, St James y ahora hasta la mismísima Quinn Fabray los han probado… ¿por qué no habría de probarlos yo?

Shh – le pegó una cachetada – pueden escucharte

Que me escuchen. Lo gritaré, no me importa – dijo el chico disponiéndose a salir del salón.

Quinn se puso del otro lado de la puerta y en cuanto Jacob iba a abrirla, lo empujó hacia adentro.

Mira Jacob, quiero que sea la última vez que acoses de esa manera a Rachel – le dijo poniéndose desafiante

¿Tú y cuantos más me lo van a impedir?

No es necesario pedir a nadie más…- la rubia, no terminó su amenaza cuando la interrumpió una voz masculina.

Y yo – dijo Puck entrando al salón – ¿ya te había advertido sobre meterte con Rachel no?

No n n n n no me importa, tengo evidencia que puede destruirlas – dijo el chico tartamudeando

Tenías – le dice mientras agarra la cámara y se la da a Quinn – bórralas – le dijo a la rubia mientras se acercaba a Jacob – no las vuelvas a molestar, si no quieres una lluvia de slushies por el resto de tu vida – y ahora anda… que no quiero golpearte ahora mismo – le dijo el chico riendo mientras veía cómo Jacob salía corriendo

Gracias Noah – le dijo Rachel mientras lo abrazaba

Te dije que contabas conmigo para todo. Además, es siempre es un placer imponer respeto. Puckzilla está presente, oh si – dijo el chico mientras hablaba sólo.

Yo, Puck, gracias… no sabía que tu sabías que nosotras estamos… - se quedó la rubia

Saliendo – completó la frase Puck – Rachel y yo somos muy amigos, y cómo le digo a cada uno de los chicos que salen con ella: "le haces daño y te las ves conmigo" – le dijo el chico abrazando a la morena

Me proteges demasiado – dijo la morena quejándose

Nunca es suficiente – dijo el chico sonriente – bueno, las dejo para que tengan una buena "charla", y ya saben, yo soy muy bueno "charlando" – dijo el chico riendo, lo que provocó que Quinn se riera también

¡Noah! – le dijo aventándole con una carpeta – y tú no te rías –dijo mirando a la rubia

Jajaja, bueno yo sólo decía – dijo el chico saliendo del salón – diviértanse… y no hablen mucho – y cerró la puerta

Puck es increíble – dijo Quinn sentándose en el suelo

Lo sé, cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas, Dios Quinn perdónalo, él es así – dijo la chica sentándose a un lado de Quinn

Si lo sé – dijo riendo – pero… él nos ayudó, deberíamos de obedecerlo y "charlar" un poco – le dijo riendo mientras tomaba a Rachel por la cintura y comenzaba a besarla

Quinn – le dijo la morena mirándola

Ajam – le contestó la rubia mientras le besaba con ternura el cuello

Yo… quiero que conozcas a mis padres – dijo rápidamente

¿Qué? – la rubia había parado de besarla y se le había quedado en shock – Rachel apenas estamos saliendo, ¿no crees que a tus papás les parecerá raro?

Para nada, ellos saben de ti – le dijo la chica sonriendo

¿Cómo?, si apenas comenzamos a salir hoy – le dijo la rubia a la morena con curiosidad

Verás – hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire – ellos se dieron cuenta de ti la vez que me llevaste a casa, además de qué… aunque quiera evitarlo, no puedo dejar de hablar de ti todo el tiempo – dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba

Hermosa – le dijo Quinn a Rachel mientras la abrazaba – espero nunca decepcionarte o al menos que nunca te aburras de mí

Me decepcionarías si no fueras a conocer a mis padres – dijo la morena riéndose por su chantaje

Heeey – se quejó la rubia - ¿con que con chantajes andamos eh?

Jajaja, perdona, sólo quiero que vayas – le dijo haciéndole pucheros

¿Cómo podría negarme cuando haces esa carita de perrito cuando me pides las cosas? – le dijo la rubia con ternura

TE AMO – la morena puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de su novia – te amo – la besó – mucho – otro beso – mucho, mucho, mucho

Mmm, creo que deberíamos ir más seguido con tus padres eh – le dijo la rubia que se había sonrojado – vamos, que ya es tarde – dijo levantándose mientras levantaba a la morena también

Las chicas se fueron caminando hacia el coche de Quinn

Creo que debería de ir a clases de manejo. Saber manejar siempre ayuda – le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras la rubia le abría la puerta del coche.

No necesitas saber, yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras – le dijo sonriendo

Eso sería abusar de ti

Sería abuso si me quejara, ¿no lo crees? – le dijo la rubia mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad a la morena

Eso podía hacerlo yo sola – dijo la chica que se había sonrojado de sentir la respiración de la rubia

Sí, pero yo quería hacerlo – le dijo mientras prendía el estéreo – oh tienes que escuchar esto – dijo buscando en su iPod

Jajaja, a ver, no me vayas a salir con tu Britney otra vez – dijo riéndose

Uno, no es Britney, dos ¡Britney es genial! Y por último, estaba pensando en dedicarte esta canción – puso "Magic" de Colbie Caillat

¿Es enserio?, ¡amo esa canción! – dijo sonriendo

Claro que sí, pero Shh – dijo mientras empezó a cantar

**You've got magic inside your fingertips  
>Its leaking out all over my skin<br>Every time that I get close to you  
>Your making me weak with the way you<br>Look through those eyes**

****_(Le cantaba Quinn mientras la miraba a los ojos)_**  
>But all I see is your face<br>all I need is your touch  
>Wake me up with your lips<br>Come at me from up above**

**Yeah, oh I need you **

_(Cantó Rachel)_****

**I remember the way that you move  
>Your dancing easily through my dreams<br>Its hitting me harder and harder with all your smiles  
>You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss<strong>

**Oh baby I need you  
>To see me, the way I see you<br>Lovely, wide awake in  
>The middle of my dreams<strong>

_(Las dos cantaron juntas el ultimo Coro)_****

**All I see is your face  
>All I need is your touch<br>Wake me up with your lips  
>Come at me from up above<br>Yeah, oh oh da da da do do do do do  
>Ah, I ... <strong>**I need you **

Las chicas terminaron de cantar y se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

No tenía idea de que te gustaba Colbie Caillat – rió Rachel

¡Hey! ¿por qué no habría de gustarme?

No lo sé, señorita Spears – dijo y comenzó a reírse

¡Hey! Britney es bastante buena, algún día te pondré a escuchar todo el día Femme Fatale y verás que todas las canciones son muy buenas

No es mi tipo – y comenzó a reír

Deberías verme bailar sus canciones – miró picaronamente a la morena

No me lo hubieras dicho, ahora querré escucharla todo el día para poder verte bailar.

Jajaja, algún día lo verás

Pero no ahora, porque ya llegamos – le dijo a la rubia sonriendo

Oh Dios – la rubia se había puesto nerviosa

Calma, mis padres no comen – dijo riendo mientras veía cómo su novia estaba sonrojada

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Rachel tocó el timbre. Al instante se abrió la puerta.

¿Rachel dónde estabas? ¿tienes idea de qué horas son? – le dijo Leroy a la morena

Papá, no me voy a morir por llegar un rato tarde – se quejó la morena

Hija, entiéndelo – dijo Hiram, su otro padre - no le gusta que andes en autobuses a esta hora, hay muchas personas y … -

No me vine en autobús – lo interrumpió Rachel

¿Entonces te viniste caminando? – le dijo Leroy un poco exaltado – ¿Qué pasa si algún vago te agarra por la calle?

Me trajo Quinn – dijo señalando a la chica que estaba callada en shock detrás de ella – ella maneja y aceptó a venir a comer

¡Ah! Con que tú eres la famosa Quinn- preguntó Leroy a la rubia que tenía en frente

Si – dijo tímidamente

Entonces Rachel no nos mintió, eres hermosa y si, tienes unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes – dijo Hiram para suavizar el ambiente

Muchas gracias – la rubia se había ruborizado, pero no tanto cómo la morena

¡Papá! – se quejó Rachel

Calma hija, calma – dijo Leroy mientras reía

Vamos pasen, que queremos ver si eres tan grandiosa cómo te alaga tanto nuestra bebé – dijo Hiram mirando con ternura a las chicas

Los padres de Rachel y Quinn habían ya entrado, excepto Rachel. Estaba totalmente avergonzada. ¿Qué diría Quinn?

Rach, ¿no vienes? – le preguntó la rubia a la morena mientras reía.

Quinn, perdona, hay no que pena – se lamentaba Rachel

Jajaja, Rach ¿por qué pena?, tus padres me agradan – le dijo tomándole la mano a la morena. – además, te prometí que conocería a tus padres ¿no?

Sí, pero …ellos sólo acaban de comenzar … - dijo la chica riendo

Desde adentro se escuchó un grito:

Chicas, ¿no van a entrar?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Si claro, ya vamos – dijo Rachel tomando una bocanada de aire.

Oye calma, ¿no se supone que era yo quién estaba nerviosa? – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Si, tienes razón. Vamos – dijo caminando hacia el comedor.

En el comedor estaban cuatro platos y vasos. Las chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra.

¿Por qué duraron tanto? – dijo Hiram mientras pasaba servilletas

Yo… estaba un poco nerviosa – dijo tímidamente Quinn. Lo que provocó que la morena la mirara con extrañeza y le tomara de la mano bajo la mesa. Quinn sonrió al sentir el calor de la mano de Rachel

Eres sincera, eso me agrada – dijo Leroy mientras pasaba un tazón con ensalada – ¿comes carne?

Vaya que sí – dijo la rubia riendo – sólo la de pescado no, si es que eso es carne

Eres de las mías – dijo Hiram – en esta casa no comen carne este par. Son muy exagerados, digo todos necesitamos un poco de carne – le dijo a la rubia dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

Pero eso es asqueroso y cruel. Matan animales para comérselos – dijo Rachel con una mueca de asco

Si Rach, pero la carne es esencial para la vida – dijo Quinn riendo por el hecho de que estaban discutiendo sobre comer o no comer carne

Algo malo tenías que tener – dijo Leroy riendo – ya no discutamos por esto, que es algo tonto.

Usted tiene toda la razón – dijo Quinn mirando con extrañeza a Rachel que le había soltado la mano

Así que vienes de México – dijo Hiram para romper el silencio

Ahh, si – dijo Quinn distante, que sólo trataba de descifrar el gesto de Rachel

Y ¿cómo es todo allá? – dijo Leroy interesado, ya que le encantaba la cultura de otros países – siempre he deseado ir a conocer México

Es muy hermoso, y si le interesan las tradiciones, tenemos muchísimas – dijo Quinn que le emocionaba la idea de poder presumir de su cultura

¿Y cada cuanto ves a tu familia? – dijo Hiram incorporándose a la conversación

En las vacaciones largas, en realidad es mucho tiempo – dijo suspirando

Me lo imagino. ¿Irás este año? – dijo Hiram interesado

Pero claro que si – dijo la rubia con nostalgia en su voz

¿Irás con ella Rachel? Tienes mi permiso – dijo Hiram muy autosuficiente

Las chicas se atragantaron con la comida y se miraron al mismo tiempo

Uhh, nosotras, no hemos hablado de eso – dijo Rachel totalmente avergonzada

Había olvidado que hablabas – dijo Quinn riendo mirando a su novia que sólo le sonrió

Exactamente, además eso es demasiado rápido – dijo Leroy exaltado

Hay, pero si se quieren, serán vacaciones sanas – dijo Hiram mientras recibía una mirada de parte de Rachel que le suplicaba que dejara el tema por la paz.

¿Y tus padres saben de Rachel? – dijo Leroy interrogando a la rubia

Si… bueno, en teoría – dijo la chica tartamudeando. No era cierto. Jamás les había hablado de la morena.

¿En teoría? – dijo Leroy poniendo nerviosa a la rubia

Si, ellos… saben que es… una muy buena cantante, yo… he hablado poco con ellos últimamente – fue lo que alcanzó a salir de la boca de la rubia

¡Por Dios! Empezamos a salir hoy, ¿cómo van a saber de mí? – dijo Rachel molesta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y salía casi corriendo.

Rachel espera – dijo Hiram mientras se levantaba

No, si me disculpa voy yo – dijo la rubia que salía detrás de Rachel

Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – le dijo Leroy con una mirada acusadora a Hiram

Quinn salió de la casa y al instante vio a Rachel sentada en una banca que estaba en su jardín

Heeey, ¿estás bien? – le dijo sentándose a un lado de ella

Quinn, perdona, yo no debí de hacer esto…

¿Perdonarte?, linda no hay nada que perdonar – le dijo tomándole la mano

Es que, hay no sé porque se ponen así, yo sólo quería poder presumirte con mis padres – dijo Rachel con tristeza- que supieran que podían sentirse orgullosos de mí

¿Presumirme?

Si, presumirte. Por Dios es casi un milagro que estés conmigo, eres muy bonita, la líder de las porristas, cantas, bailas y has estado con los chicos más populares de la escuela

Rachel, hablas de mí como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Y no es así – dijo suspirando

Lo eres para mí… no tienes una idea de cuanto lo eres para mí – dijo la morena viendo las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la rubia – Quinn… ¿qué pasa?

Yo… no te merezco – dijo bajando la mirada

Quinn… que dices… ¿por qué lo dices? – dijo Rachel desconcertada

Yo… - se quedó Quinn sin poder completar la frase

¿Tú qué?, Quinn me estás asustando

Yo… te amo… y lo sabes

Claro que lo se mi amor – dijo mientras besaba a la rubia

Pero no puedo- dijo separándose de la morena – no puedo decírselo a mis padres, ni a mis hermanos… no… no puedo – dijo la rubia llorando

Pero… dijiste que estás dispuesta a decírselo al mundo, es más… Puck, Jessie y Jacob lo saben… hasta mis padres – dijo Rachel que estaba a punto de llorar

Si… pero a mi familia no… no puedo… entiéndelo por favor

¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

No, Rach… no es eso es sólo que…

Pero no puedes engañarte, te gustan las mujeres, te gusto yo – dijo Rachel levantando la mirada de Quinn

No Rachel, no me gustan las mujeres- dijo Quinn mirando al vacío

Y entonces ¿qué soy yo? – dijo la morena incrédula

Tu eres… mi placer culposo Rachel

¿QUÉ? SI QUERÍAS QUE ESO SONARA ROMÁNTICO MISIÓN FALLÍDA

Rach, espera… no es eso, te amo, pero…

¡NO! Lo que tu sientes no es amor Quinn Fabray tu no amas a nadie más que a ti misma

No, no, no. No me malinterpretes yo te amo

No me amas, la manera en que me tratas no es de amor, tú me odias

¿Qué? ¡Qué gran estupidez es esa! – dijo Quinn enojada

Tienes razón, no me odias a mí, te odias a ti por sentir lo que sientes por mí, te odias a ti por no querer aceptar lo que sientes por mí.

Yo lo acepto, acepto que te amo… pero el decírselo a mis padres eso ya es muy diferente… ellos esperan más de mí – dijo Quinn, pero al ver la cara de Rachel se arrepintió… le había roto el corazón

Te odio Quinn Fabray – dijo Rachel mientras se retiraba

No, no lo haces, me amas cómo te amo a ti – le dijo al rubia a la morena mientras le ponía un beso pasional en los labios que hizo que Rachel parara

Ahí es donde te equivocas… yo estoy dispuesta a dar todo por ti… y tú no puedes presentarme a tus padres… cosa que acabo de hacer hoy.

Bebé no es eso, te amo… es enserio – le dijo tomándole de la mano

Mira Quinn, aún no estás preparada para esto… yo… puedo esperar, esperar a que asimiles esto

¿Es enserio? ¿Me estás cortando? Pero… yo… ¡yo sí quiero estar contigo!

Si, Quinn… yo esperaré a que estés lista… y seguiré libre para recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Toda la vida – le dijo la morena mientras se daba la vuelta.

Rach… no me hagas esto… yo… te amo

Te creo Quinn, pero falta que te ames a ti misma. Si no lo haces no puedes amarme

¿Y quién me asegura que no te enamorarás de alguien más?

¿Alguien más? – dijo Rachel riendo

Si, alguien que no tema al que dirán, alguien más bella que yo… no lo sé – dijo Quinn sacando sus miedos

Porque te amo demasiado y quiero que sepas que eso no se acaba jamás Quinn, Jamás

Pero… ¿cómo lograré recuperarte?

No me has perdido… tu, sólo tienes que comenzar a salir más, hasta que te des cuenta de que si soy yo o no la persona a quien quieres a tu lado – le dijo Rachel con ternura

¿Pretendes que salga con más personas? – dijo Quinn incrédula – pensé que me querías para ti

Y lo hago… pero te amo lo suficiente como para estar segura de que lo que salga de esto será para bien. Y no te preocupes por mí... sólo me basta con saber que al final del día estarás conmigo completa e incondicionalmente – le dijo a la rubia tocándole una mejilla con la yema de sus dedos

Yo… yo no quiero verte con nadie más Rachel – dijo mirando a la nada

Haremos cómo que nada entre nosotros ha pasado… si vuelves a enamorarte de mí… ya sabrás que harás con tu vida Quinn

¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Saldrás con alguien más? – dijo Quinn desilusionada

Yo voy a ser siempre tuya – le dijo besándole la mejilla

Yo lo seré también Rach

Shh – la calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia – no hables antes de tiempo

¿No confías en mí? - Le dijo a la morena

Si lo hago… confío en que harás lo correcto. Ahora creo que deberías de irte a pensar a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

Tienes razón… te amo Rach – le dijo a la morena poniendo un beso en su mejilla

Adiós Quinn – dijo con una sonrisa mirando cómo la rubia se marchaba. La morena solo suspiro y se secó el par de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Rachel había pasado todo el fin de semana sin saber nada de Quinn, de hecho sin saber nada de nadie, no había querido salir a ninguna parte, no se sentía con ánimos.

Hey Rach, ¿está todo bien? – escuchó que le decían desde afuera de su cuarto

¿Noah? – dijo la morena abriendo la puerta - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tus padres me dieron permiso de que te secuestrara todo el día – le dijo sonriendo

Gracias por el detalle, pero no estoy de humor – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

Exactamente por eso, tus padres me dijeron que pareces zombie o algo así – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la morena

Exageran, ya ves cómo son de dramáticos – dijo riendo

Claro, de alguien lo debiste haber sacado ¿no? – lo que hizo que recibiera un codazo de parte de Rachel

El drama le da sabor a la vida, ¿no crees?

Puede ser… pero ¿sabes que le da aún más sabor?

¿Qué? – dijo riendo

Un helado, de chocolate, limón, lo que sea – le dijo tomándole de la mano

Noah, no tengo ganas. Solo quiero dormir – dijo recostándose

¿Dormir?, no nada de eso. Tú y yo saldremos hoy, quieras o no. Además, tengo permiso de raptarte por si se me da la gana – dijo riendo y sacándola de la habitación

Vas a pagar por esto Puckerman – dijo la chica enojada

No tienes idea de lo sexy que se escuchó eso – le dijo a la morena mientras bajaban las escaleras

¿A dónde vamos? – dijo la chica entrando al coche de Puck

Primero, creo que iremos por un helado, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? – dijo poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad

Yo podía hacer eso – dijo la chica, y al instante recordó cuando Quinn había hecho lo mismo. Rachel solo suspiró.

El chico la llevó a un lugar donde vendían nieves.

Me da dos de limón por favor – dijo Puck al chico que servía las nieves

Aquí tiene – le dijo el chico mientras le entregaba dos vasos con nieve.

Gracias – le dijo el chico mientras le llevaba a la morena su vaso de nieve

Gracias, Noah, pero no era necesario – dijo la chica tomando el vaso de nieve y mirando a la nada

No lo hice gratis – dijo el chico riendo

¿Cuánto fue? – preguntó la morena desganada

No, no, no. Dinero no. Quiero una explicación

¿Una explicación? – dijo la chica mirándolo

Si, y una bastante buena.

¿Explicación de qué? – dijo la chica haciéndose tonta

Si, primera. ¿Qué te pasa? segunda, ¿a quién golpeo? Y tercera ¿por qué Quinn no ha hecho nada para contentarte? – dijo el chico comiendo nieve

Nada, a nadie y no lo sé – dijo la morena mintiendo

Mala respuesta, mala respuesta y mala respuesta – dijo el chico haciendo un gesto reprobatorio – ¿será que Quinn te hizo algo?

Yo… no… ella no – dijo Rachel echándose a llorar

Le dije, le dije que no te rompiera el corazón. Yo la conozco, a ella le importa mucho el qué dirán, y aun así se acercó a ti. Sin duda tenemos que tener una pequeña plática - dijo el moreno apretando el puño

No, Noah, no le hagas nada, yo le pedí que se alejara de mí

Y ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Para no lastimarnos más… Noah, por favor ya no preguntes más

Está bien, cómo digas. Pero tú y yo vamos al cine – le dijo levantándose

Noah, por favor – dijo Rachel

Rachel, lo hago porque te quiero

Está bien – dijo Rachel admitiendo que necesitaba distraerse un poco

Puck sólo sonrió y manejó hacia el cine que estaba cerca de ahí. El chico estaba estacionándose cuando la morena empezó a repetir varias veces

Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos. Por Dios Puck ¡VAMONOS!

¿Qué pasa Rach? – dijo Puck desconcertado

Allá, mira – dijo Rachel señalando la puerta del cine

En la entrada del cine estaba parada Quinn platicando con una chica de cabello negro animadamente. Se abrazaron y entraron juntas al cine.

Ah, termina con una morena y se va con otra. Ahora si me escucha – dijo Puck enojado mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la rubia

Noah, no… - alcanzo a decir la morena pero Puck ya había llegado con la rubia

El chico llegó y por detrás saludó a Quinn

Hola, te ves muy ocupada ¿verdad? – dijo señalando a la morena que tenía en frente

Amm, no exactamente – dijo Quinn haciéndole gestos a Puck de que se callara

Hay, perdona ¿interrumpí? – dijo Puck un poco molesto

En cuanto Puck terminó esa oración Rachel llegó y tomó por el brazo a Puck

Vámonos Noah – dijo enojada sin mirar a Quinn

Rach, mira, ella es mi hermana – dijo entendiendo el porqué del comportamiento de Puck

Hola – dijo la morena con timidez – soy Nicole

Ho-hola – dijo Rachel en estado de shock

Perdona Quinn, es sólo que yo pensé que… - se quedó sin terminar la oración ya que Quinn lo calló rotundamente con la mirada

Ella vino aquí para estar un fin de semana, pienso llevarla a que conozca la ciudad. – les explicó la chica

¿nos acompañarán ustedes? – dijo la hermana de Quinn emocionada por conocer a los amigos de su hermana mayor

Claro que sí – dijo Puck - ¿Cuántos años eres menor que tu hermana – dijo coquetamente

¡PUCK! – dijo Quinn enojada – ¡es mi hermana!

Sólo uno – se apresuró a decir Nicole que estaba sonrojada

Puck, por favor – le dijo Rachel haciendo la mirada que tanto le gustaba a Quinn.

Anda, ya la escuchaste – dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirar a Puck y tomándole la mano a su hermana

Cómo sea- dijo Puck riendo - ¿Qué película verán?

No tengo idea – dijo Quinn cortantemente

¿Ya sabes lo que se siente? – le dijo Puck riendo a Quinn

¿Lo que se siente qué? – dijo la rubia confundida

Tú lo sabes – le dijo señalando con la cabeza disimuladamente a Rachel que hablaba con Nicole

Yo, yo… Puck no tiene nada que ver – dijo tratándose de defender

Claro – dijo el chico riendo mientras alcanzaba a las otras dos morenas que estaban más adelante

Los cuatro iban entrando a la sala del cine cuando Nicole preguntó

¿Y desde cuando ustedes dos salen?

Quinn se atragantó con las palomitas. Dios ¿qué tanto habían platicado esas dos?

¿Salir? – dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn pidiendo una explicación

Si, ustedes dos llegaron juntos. Se ven muy lindos, si me permiten decir

Ah, no – dijo Rachel aliviada – somos amigos

Si, digamos que ella ama a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere, ya ves, ese tipo de patanes. Yo soy su premio de consuelo – dijo Puck riendo

No digas idioteces – lo regañó Rachel

De hecho es la verdad, búscate a alguien que valga la pena y te valore Rachel – dijo Nicole defendiendo a Puck

Rachel se quedó esperando la reacción de Quinn… pero, no hizo nada. El comentario de Puck y Nicole había hecho que Quinn se quedara helada. En silencio. Puck comprendió que era hora de dejar a solas a Rachel y a Quinn. Por lo que invitó a Nicole a ir apartando los lugares. Rachel comprendió el mensaje y se quedó con Quinn

Hey, ¿estás bien? – le dijo a la rubia que estaba en estado de shock

Si – dijo secamente Quinn

Pues díselo a tu cara

Soy… de lo peor ¿verdad? – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Claro que no!, haber límpiate esas lágrimas, no querrás que tu hermana te vea así y te pida explicaciones – dijo mientras le secaba un par de lágrimas a la rubia

Rachel, perdóname. Yo soy una tonta

Pero mía, recuérdalo – le dijo sonriéndole a la rubia – ahí vienen los chicos

Gracias Rachel – le dijo abrazándola quitándose las lágrimas

Entramos ¿o qué? – dijo Puck sonriendo por ver a las chicas abrazadas

Claro – dijeron las chicas entrando a la función.

Rachel no podía más aguantar las ganas de mirar a Quinn, Dios la tenía a un lado, nadie lo notaría. Rachel volteó para ver a Quinn, quien al sentir la mirada de la morena le sonrió.

Rachel se había sonrojado, no quería ni imaginarse lo roja que se había puesto. Tenía suerte de que las luces estuvieran apagadas. La morena se había decidido a tener fuerza de voluntad y no mirar más a Quinn, quién probablemente estaría incómoda por el acoso de parte de la morena.

Rachel estaba comenzando a entender la trama haciéndole ciertas preguntas a Puck en voz baja cuando de pronto se quedó helada. Quinn había tomado su mano. Rachel se sonrojó de nuevo y apretó la mano de Quinn. Sin duda alguna, no quería soltarla jamás.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La función terminó y los cuatro chicos salieron a caminar.

¿Y qué les pareció la función? – dijo Puck mirando picaronamente a Rachel

Bastante buena – dijo Quinn sonriendo

¿Podemos ir por un helado? – dijo Puck señalando la tienda de helados que quedaba a dos cuadras

La verdad tengo sueño – dijo Nicole bostezando

Bah

Hey, respétala, es por el cambio de horario, ella necesita dormir – le dijo Quinn a Puck defendiendo a su hermana

Puck - dijo Rachel mirándolo casi riendo

Está bien, ¿las llevo?

El rostro de Rachel se iluminó esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

No, gracias, traigo mi coche – dijo Quinn extrañada

Oh, Dios, no recordaba que tenía que irme – dijo preocupado viendo el reloj – mi madre me va a matar.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nicole asustada

Mi madre, me pidió que la llevara a una fiesta y se me ha hecho tarde – mintió el chico – Rachel, ¿me disculparías?

Claro – dijo Rachel entendiendo la artimaña de Puck – puedo irme en un taxi – dijo dándole una sonrisa de "gracias" a su amigo

¿Qué?, no nada de eso, yo te llevo - dijo Quinn

¿Estás segura?, tu hermana quiere dormir y…

No me moriré por 15 minutos – dijo Nicole riendo

Muchas gracias – dijo Rachel

Bueno, cuídala, sus padres me matan si algo le pasa – dijo Puck encendiendo su coche

Yo me voy en la parte de atrás, quiero dormir un poco – dijo Nicole. En el rostro se le notaban las horas que le faltaban de sueño.

Claro – dijo Quinn abriéndole la puerta a su hermana. - ¿No te molesta ir adelante conmigo, verdad? – le preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa cómplice a Rachel

Claro que no – dijo riendo nerviosamente

Quinn le abrió la puerta a Rachel para que entrara al auto

Que caballerosa – dijo riendo

Siempre – dijo riendo también

Quinn puso música, pero esta vez seleccionó una carpeta de música que decía "Nicole"

¿Carpeta Nicole? , Wow eso es control – le dijo Rachel riendo a Nicole

Jajaja, así ella sabe que poner cuando estoy aquí, no es muy diferente lo que escuchamos, pero hay cosas que a ella le gustan que en realidad a mí no me gustan en lo absoluto – dijo con una sonrisa

Jajaja, ¿Quinn con cosas raras? ¡No puede ser! – dijo Rachel en tono sarcástico

Hey estoy aquí – dijo Quinn riendo – ustedes dos se juntan y me acaban

Jajaja, no te molestes, estamos compartiendo ideas – dijo Rachel dándole una mirada confidente a Nicole

Jajaja, claro. Por ejemplo ¿te ha dicho que ella salía con chicos rubios solamente?, según ella, se veía tierno

¿Sólo rubios? – dijo Rachel

He cambiado si – dijo Quinn con una mirada asesina a su hermana, quién solo soltó una carcajada

Si, y no tienes idea de cuantas cosas cómo esas tiene Quinn – dijo cada vez riendo más por la mirada que tenía su hermana, quién estaba sonrojada

A ver, ilumíname – dijo Rachel poniendo interés en Nicole que estaba en la parte de atrás recostada

¿Y si escuchamos música? – dijo Quinn subiéndole el volumen a la música

Ok, pero pon Colbie Caillat

¿Y si no quiero? – dijo Quinn jugando

No importa, tengo un montón de cosas que contarle a Rachel – dijo con una sonrisa

Está bien, ganas – dijo poniendo "the Little things" de Colbie Caillat

Ya veo de donde sacaste el trauma con Colbie Caillat eh – le dijo Rachel a Quinn mirando a la rubia con anhelo

Jajaja, sí, de hecho – dijo riendo

Rachel se quedó en silencio, Nicole dormía y Quinn seguía cantando todas y cada una de las canciones de Colbie Caillat, y Rachel no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla. Quinn era tan hermosa.

¿No te cansas? – preguntó a Rachel riendo

¿De qué? – dijo Rachel nerviosa

De mirarme – dijo Quinn bajando la voz

La verdad… no. ¿Te molesta?

En lo absoluto

Quinn posó una de las manos que tenía libres en la mano que tenía Rachel en su muslo. La morena se sonrojó con el contacto. Las chicas se miraron y se sonrieron. Se acabó la canción Fearless y comenzó a escucharse "Magic". En cuanto comenzó la canción Rachel apretó la mano de Quinn. Quién comprendió el mensaje. Sin duda alguna, esa era su canción. Quinn volteó atrás para ver si su hermana estaba despierta y al verla dormida miró rápidamente a Rachel y le plantó un beso. Estaban estacionadas afuera de la casa de Rachel, así que no tenían la preocupación de seguir manejando así que Quinn cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Rachel y la besó una vez más. Hasta que escucharon que Nicole se movía. Al instante las chicas se separaron y con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Llegamos – dijo Quinn apagando la música

Muchas gracias… por todo – dijo Rachel sonriendo

¿Nos vemos luego?

Pero claro que si – dijo saliendo del coche diciéndole en voz muy baja a Quinn "Te amo"

"yo más" – dijo Quinn articulando con sus labios también

Quinn arrancó de nuevo el coche dirigiéndose a su apartamento. Al llegar despertó a su hermana

Hey dormilona, ya llegamos – dijo sonriéndole a su hermana

No estaba dormida

Claro, si tú lo dices – dijo riendo

Si lo hubiese estado, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que duraste mucho en despedirte de Rachel – dijo Nicole riendo

Quinn se quedó helada.

¿Despidiéndome?... lo normal – dijo con una risita nerviosa

Claro, hablamos mañana, sólo quiero dormir – dijo tallándose los ojos

Nicole… que tanto viste – dijo Quinn nerviosa

Nada, nada fuera de lo normal. Rachelcita – dijo la chica riendo – buenas noches sis

¿Rachelcita? Nicole, déjame explicártelo

No hay nada que explicar, sea cómo sea es amor, te gusta, eres feliz y si lo eres yo lo soy – dijo sonriéndole con ternura a su hermana

Gracias – dijo Quinn llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermana - no se lo digas a nuestros padres… por favor – dijo llorando

No, no lo haré, para nada. Pero deberías de hacerlo tú. Rachel merece que la reconozcas cómo tu novia. Es verdad lo que le dije a Rachel. Si no eres capaz de aceptar lo que sientes, mejor déjala ir. Sólo se lastiman entre sí una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Gracias Nicole… esto… esto significa mucho para mí

Lo sé, te amo hermana, que te quepa en tu cabezota terca.

Lo sé, suelo ser muy terca – dijo riendo

Y ahora, si me permites, muero del sueño – dijo acostándose en su cama

Buenas noches sis – dijo apagando la luz y acostándose en su cama.

Quinn no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando… y en lo que pasaría… "que se haga lo que deba hacerse para que pase lo mejor" pensó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama cuando escuchó que su teléfono sonaba. Lo buscó, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la mesita de centro en el piso de abajo. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, hasta que Rachel se decidió a bajar a contestar. Bajó los escalones y se acercó a la mesa de centro para contestar. Se agachó para tomar el celular.

Bueno – dijo Rachel con voz dormilona

¿Rach?

¿Quinn? – dijo la morena despertando por completo – ¿pasa algo? ¿estás bien?

No, no lo estoy

¿Qué pasó?- dijo Rachel preocupada levantándose del sofá.

Te extraño, mucho – dijo la rubia sonriendo

Yo también… creo que eso de mantenernos distantes no funciona, ¿verdad?

No y si lo vuelves a pedir te golpearé, o mejor aún te raptaré y te mantendré en mi cuarto para toda la vida

Me gustaría ver eso – dijo Rachel riendo, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa de centro – ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor?

¿Qué? – dijo la rubia riendo

¡Maldita sea! – se escuchó la voz de Rachel distante del teléfono – ¡Dios! – gritó una vez más

¿Rachel? ¡TOMA EL TELÉFONO QUE ME ESTÁS ASUSTANDO!

Ya… ¿ya estoy aquí que pasó? – dijo con la respiración agitada

Me dejas hablando sola, comienzas a gritar "Maldita sea", "Dios" y vuelves con la respiración agitada, y aun así me dices: "¿Qué pasó? – dijo Quinn histérica

Calma, si te lo digo, ¿prometes no volverte loca? – dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel con alcohol y se limpiaba sangre que le brotaba del pié

¿Qué pasó? – dijo asustada

Yo… me tropecé con la mesa de centro – dijo lanzando un quejido – y esto está sangrando de más – dijo un poco tensa

¿QUÉ? ¡Voy para allá! – dijo tomando su chaqueta y cambiándose rápidamente

No Quinn, tu hermana, va a sospechar, además, Noah puede venir, estoy por llamarle

Nicole ya lo sabe, además, aunque no lo supiera, no te voy a dejar desangrar tontita – dijo mientras subía a su auto – y Noah, no me gusta que esté a estas horas en tu casa

¿Qué Nicole qué? – dijo Rachel preocupada

Eso no importa, hablamos en tu casa, no puedo manejar rápido hablando por teléfono

Quinn, no manejes muy rápido, te amo

Te amo más, bye – dijo cortando la comunicación

Quinn llegó rápidamente a la casa de Rachel y la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Llegó y tocó desesperadamente la puerta. Rachel no abría la puerta, lo que la preocupó

¡Rachel!, ¡RACHEL! –comenzó a gritar cómo loca

Aún no he muerto – dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta

Tonta – dijo abrazándola fuertemente - ¿por qué no abrías? ¿tienes idea de todo lo que pasó por mi mente? – dijo besándola

Me duele un poco el pié cuando camino, perdona bebé

¡Dios!, eso no deja de sangrar – dijo Quinn ayudándole a Rachel a sentarse en el sofá – ¿te duele?

Sí, pero estaba peor – dijo Rachel sin poder disimular su malestar

Dios, ven - dijo levantándola – apóyate en mí, vamos al doctor

Rachel comenzó a caminar apoyada en el hombro de Quinn. Quinn le abrió la puerta del coche como siempre lo hacía, le ayudó a acomodar su pié y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Rachel no dejaba de mirarla, era tan tierna. Preocupada por ella, estaba un poco histérica, lo que la hacía ver más tierna aún

Dios… - dijo Rachel mirando su pié

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele mucho? No te preocupes, ya estamos por llegar – dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel para darle su apoyo

No, no es eso, ¿ya viste? – dijo señalando un pequeño charco de sangre que se había acumulado en el coche de Quinn – lo limpiaré, lo prometo

Me asustaste – se quejó Quinn – eso no importa, limpio luego. Ahora sólo me importa tu pie

¿Sólo mi pié? – dijo coqueteando

Jajaja, deja de coquetear, que ya llegamos.

Quinn se estacionó en la entrada y bajó a Rachel con cuidado. Entró rápidamente y sentó a Rachel en una silla.

Espera un poco aquí, iré a estacionar el coche –le dijo a la morena mientras Salía con rapidez de la sala.

La rubia estacionó con facilidad el coche y corrió hacia la puerta del hospital. Buscó con la mirada a Rachel, y la encontró. Estaba ahí sentada tan bella como siempre. ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué coqueteaba con ella? ¿Por qué rayos le estaba tocando las piernas a Rachel? Bueno, en sí solo le estaba limpiando sangre que brotaba de la herida de la chica, pero se le veían otras intenciones. A Quinn le entró un ataque de celos y llegó y se sentó a un lado de Rachel esperando a que la morena se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada charlando con el chico que tenía a un lado. Quinn se dio por vencida y se levantó para preguntar si es que ya habían llamado a Rachel para pasar.

Hey Quinn, no te sentí llegar –dijo sonriendo – ¿A dónde vas? –dijo mientras miraba a la rubia que se levantaba

Voy a ver si no te han llamado – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

No lo han hecho, estoy aquí – rió

Sí, pero te veo muy entretenida – miró al chico con desprecio – tal vez estabas tan emocionada en la plática que ni siquiera lo escuchaste

Que idiotez es esa – dijo riendo

No estoy jugando, ni siquiera notaste cuando me senté a tu lado

Perdóname – dijo Rachel confundida

El chico sólo rió.

Calma, hasta te escuchas celosa – dijo el chico burlándose de Quinn mientras continuaba limpiando la herida de la morena

No es tu problema – dijo Quinn agachándose para limpiar la herida de Rachel, lo que obligó al chico a dejar de hacerlo

Mira, tu amiga necesitaba ayuda, y yo se la di

Y aprovechaste para tocarle todas las piernas – dijo Quinn sin mirarlo

Mi novia – corrigió Rachel

Exactamente –dijo Quinn sonriendo triunfalmente

Yo… no lo sabía – dijo el chico que no sabía ni en donde meterse. – creo… que iré al baño – dijo mientras se iba rápidamente

Idiota – dijo Quinn sentándose a un lado de Rachel

Me estaba ayudando – lo defendió Rachel

Bebé, no hablemos más de esto, porque si seguimos haciéndolo, terminaremos peleando, y no quiero eso

Ok… hablemos de lo sexy que te ves celosa – dijo Rachel – o mejor aún, que aceptaste enfrente de un desconocido que soy tu novia – dijo Rachel sonriendo

Y así será siempre linda – dijo Quinn poniendo un beso en los labios de Rachel

Rachel Berry – dijo una enfermera

¡Aquí! – dijo Rachel

Su turno – dijo la enfermera sonriéndole a las chicas

Quinn le devolvió el gesto a la enfermera y ayudó a Rachel a pararse. Entraron al consultorio. El doctor estaba sentado en frente de su computador

¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo mirando el pié de Rachel – necesitarás puntos

¿Qué? – dijo Rachel nerviosa - ¿no puede sólo ponerme una vendoleta?

No, esto está profundo – dijo analizando la herida – no cerrará sin puntos

Pero… ¿dolerá mucho? – dijo Rachel a punto de entrar en un ataque de nervios

Calma, calma, voy a estar contigo ¿ok? – le dijo Quinn para tranquilizarla

¿ella puede estar adentro conmigo? – dijo Rachel nerviosa

Claro que si – dijo el doctor sonriendo

Rachel se sentó en la camilla sin dejar de mover las manos. El doctor llegó con las cosas para cerrarle la herida. La morena sólo cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

Hey calma, no va a pasar nada – dijo Quinn poniéndose en frente de Rachel lo que evitaba que la morena pudiera ver lo que el doctor hacía.

Primero te anestesiaré – dijo el doctor,

Rachel no pudo ver con qué, ya que Quinn no se lo permitía. Por lo tanto la morena sólo tragó saliva. El doctor comenzó con el proceso inyectando la anestesia. Rachel solo hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó la mano de Quinn

¿Qué me veo sexy celosa? – dijo Quinn tratando de distraer a Rachel

Demasiado – dijo Rachel tratando de pensar sólo en Quinn – Dios mío pregúntame algo, no quiero gritar, entretenme – dijo aguantándose un grito de dolor

No lo sé… hoy dormirás en mi casa

¿Y tú hermana? – dijo Rachel apretando los labios

También – dijo mientras reía

La morena tomó a Quinn por la blusa y la atrajo a sus labios, quién solo se sonrojó y le devolvió el tierno beso

Terminado – dijo el doctor mirando su obra

Dios, pensé que no terminaría nunca – dijo Rachel con alivio mirando su herida – es horrible, ¿quedará marca?

No lo sabemos, lo más probable es que sí. Nos vemos aquí en una semana. Te tomas estos medicamentos – le entregó una lista de medicinas – para que no se te infecte la herida.

Muchas gracias – dijo Quinn tomando la lista y ayudándole a Rachel a caminar hacia la salida del consultorio, y después hacia el coche.

Quinn arrancó el coche dirigiéndose a una farmacia, Rachel estaba en silencio

Hey, y ¿dónde están tus padres? – dijo Quinn tratando de acabar con el silencio

Se fueron a un crucero

¿Entonces podrás quedarte mucho tiempo conmigo? – dijo Quinn coqueteándole a Rachel

Supongo

Hey, ¿por qué tanta sequedad?

Me va a quedar una marca horrenda, ya no podré usar faldas sin que la gente la vea

Dios mío, Rachel no es la gran cosa, ni se va a notar. Además, tus piernas sólo las tengo que ver yo, no debes de preocuparte por que los demás las vean – dijo Quinn indignada

Pero, te voy a dar asco- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada

Jamás, me darías asco – dijo tomándole la mano – espera, bajaré para comprarte tus medicinas – besó a su chica y se bajó del auto para comprar las medicinas de Rachel

Después de unos 5 minutos Quinn llegó con una bolsa en sus manos, la dejó en un compartimento del coche y arrancó.

Oye, lo de mi casa, lo decía en serio eh – dijo Quinn riendo

Quinn, ¿y tu hermana?

Ella ya lo sabe

Ella como lo sabe – dijo Rachel asustada

Nos vio, resulta, que la señorita no estaba durmiendo

¿Ella… vio todo? ¿cómo se lo tomó? ¿me odia?

Si, excelente y no, en lo absoluto, ella te ama

¿Es en serio? O sólo para que me quede contigo

Si es en serio , además, si no lo fuera no puedo dejarte sola en tu casa con un pié herido

No te preocupes por mi pié, Noah puede ir y…

Noah, Noah, Noah, no dejas de hablar de él ¿podrías dejarme hacer algo por ti?

Si… yo… lo decía por ti, no con la intención de que te enojaras

No estoy molesta, es solo que me desespera que todo el mundo haga cosas por ti, y cuando puedo hacer algo por ti me desprecies

No digas eso tontita, me acabas de traer al doctor, hiciste algo por mí

Si, lo hice, pero estabas a punto de llamar a Puck para que lo hiciera

Bebé, haces cosas por mí que Noah no puede

No es cierto, señor Noah puede hacer todo – dijo Quinn celosa mientras se estacionaba

No, él no puede hacerme tan feliz cómo tú lo haces – dijo besando a la rubia

Quinn solo sonrió cómo tonta por varios segundos

Te amo Quinn Fabray, te amo – la besó – mucho, no lo olvides –la volvió a besar

Trataré de no hacerlo – bromeó la rubia mientras salía del auto para abrirle la puerta a Rachel y ayudarla a caminar hacia su casa

La luz de la casa de Quinn estaba encendida. Nicole estaba despierta. Quinn tocó la puerta sin dejar de sostener a la morena con un brazo. Al instante Nicole abrió la puerta

A la próxima que se te ocurra desaparecer avisa – dijo Nicole renegando

Perdóname, era asunto de vida o muerte – se excusó Quinn señalando el pié de Rachel

Oh Dios, ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Nicole ayudando a Quinn a cargar a Rachel y ponerla en el sofá

Soy torpe, eso pasó – dijo Rachel entre risas

¿Te dieron puntos?

Si, bastantes – dijo Rachel dramatizando

Recuerdo que cuando me hicieron puntos, Quinn me tapó y me distrajo en todo el proceso, espero que haya hecho lo mismo, sino para golpearla de una buena vez – dijo Nicole riendo

No te preocupes, lo hice – dijo Quinn riendo también

¿Te quedarás aquí cierto? – dijo Nicole

Claro que si – dijo Quinn sin dejar a la morena hablar

Si te incomoda pue… - alcanzó a decir Rachel

Para nada, vamos – dijo cargando junto con Quinn a Rachel hacia al cuarto de Quinn

Descansa – dijo Nicole mientras dejaban a Rachel en la cama donde dormía la chica

¿Dónde dormirás tú? – preguntó Rachel preocupada

En el sillón, no importa, sólo duerme. Que ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar mañana mismo

¿Qué hicimos? – dijo Quinn

¡No contarme nada! ¿te parece poco?

Jajaja, mañana hablamos sis, te quiero – dijo mientras Nicole salía del cuarto

Dios, tu hermana es la mejor de todas- dijo Rachel sorprendida

Lo sé, por eso la amo – dijo Quinn mientras sonreía

Quinn se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostaba Rachel. Y la besó

Si necesitas algo, me despiertas, no importa, lo que sea

¿Y si necesito que duermas conmigo? – dijo Rachel jugando

Tendría que sacrificarme a dormir contigo esta noche – dijo Quinn riendo

Entonces, hazlo – dijo besando a Quinn

Ok – dijo Quinn y se acomodó a un lado de Rachel. Extendió su brazo para que la morena lo tomara cómo almohada. Y comenzó a hacerle caricias en el cabello

Jamás había dormido tan a gusto – se dio la vuelta para mirar a Quinn de frente

Te amo

Yo más – dijo Rachel besándola apasionadamente

Emm, Rach, mi hermana

Ah, cierto – dijo Rachel sonrojada – esto será un poco difícil

Claro que no. Mira, cierra tus ojos y duerme… pensando en mí claro

Eso es fácil, lo hago todo el tiempo

Quinn sólo sonrió y se quedó dormida. Ambas lo hicieron, había sido una larga noche, lo único que querían era descansar… una al lado de la otra.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente de Rachel, la morena ya conseguía caminar mucho mejor. Y claro, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo cuando abría los ojos en las mañanas y veía a la rubia descansar a su lado. Sus hermosos labios cerrados, su respiración entrecortada, la manera en que caían pequeños mechones de cabello en su rostro, pero más que nada, la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando la morena la despertaba con un tierno beso por las mañanas.

¿Qué horas son? – dijo sonriendo al ver que Rachel no dejaba de mirarla

Las 7:00, tienes que llevar a Nicole al aeropuerto

¿Está despierta? – dijo Quinn quitándose la pijama para ponerse la ropa que estaba sobre el tocador.

Rachel no dejó de mirar a Quinn ni un solo segundo mientras se cambiaba.

No me mires mientras me cambio pervertida – dijo riendo

La morena se sonrojó y entró al baño de la recámara de Quinn para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estaba cambiándose escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta

¿Quinn?

¿Quién más? – dijo riendo

Ya casi termino – dijo Rachel apresurándose a cambiarse

No quiero entrar, quiero que salgas –dijo riendo

Ya voy, sólo déjame terminar – dijo quitándose el short que traía puesto de Quinn

Vamos, quiero mirarte – dijo Quinn con voz suplicante

¿Mirarme? – paró de cambiarse y se quedó paralizada

Si, tú me viste, quiero verte – dijo Quinn insistiendo

No, Quinn – alcanzó a decir la morena

Rachel, por favor – volvió a tocar la puerta

No Quinn, no insistas

Rachel escuchó cómo Quinn se alejaba. Y salió totalmente cambiada. Quinn ya no estaba en el cuarto. La morena la buscó con la mirada y salió a buscarla en el resto de la casa. Ahí estaba, junto con su hermana desayunando.

Hasta que sales – dijo Nicole riendo – ahí está el desayuno – señaló un plato con hot-cakes

Se ve delicioso – dijo sentándose a un lado de Quinn, que estaba leyendo una revista

¿Quieres leche? – le preguntó Quinn a Rachel dejando su revista a un lado

Si, por favor – dijo Rachel un poco extrañada, pensaba que la rubia estaría molesta

Quinn le sirvió leche a Rachel mientras se levantaba a lavarse los dientes.

Apresúrate, el vuelo de Nicole es dentro de una hora, tenemos que estar 20 minutos antes – dijo Quinn alejándose

¿Estás molesta? – la cuestionó

¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

Por nada –rió y tomó un sorbo de leche.

Las tres chicas ya estaban arriba del coche de Quinn y en camino al aeropuerto. Bajaron del coche y entraron hasta la sala donde tenían que esperar a que llamaran al vuelo para que Nicole se regresara a México. Las chicas escucharon una voz que anunciaba que el vuelo de Nicole sería en 5 minutos, que tenían que abordar. Los ojos de Quinn se empañaron y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. Rachel sólo miró la escena conteniendo las lágrimas, Nicole era una persona muy fácil de querer.

Te voy a extrañar tanto – dijo Quinn llorando

No llores, que nos veremos pronto – dijo secándole las lágrimas a su hermana

Muy pronto, te lo prometo – dijo quitándole las lágrimas a su hermana de rostro – no llores tu tampoco débil – dijo lo que provocó la risa de ambas

Quinn, gracias por todo

¿Por todo?, Gracias a ti

Si – dijo sonriendo – quiero que sepas que sigues siendo mi modelo a seguir Quinn, te admiro tanto hermana

Muchas gracias Nicole – dijo derramando más lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hermana

Y Rachel, cuídala, es muy sentimental ahí donde la vez – dijo riendo

La cuidaré con mi alma – dijo Rachel abrazando a Nicole

La voz volvió a anunciar el vuelo. Nicole miró a las chicas y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para tomar su vuelo. Quinn siguió a su hermana con la mirada. La puerta se cerró y Quinn se quedó ausente. Rachel la miró con ternura y le tomó la mano.

¿Nos vamos? – dijo Rachel con ternura

Quinn asintió y subieron al coche. El camino se fue en un silencio incómodo.

Quinn – dijo Rachel para acabar con el silencio incómodo que se había formado en el ambiente – perdona lo de esta mañana

No importa – dijo Quinn sin mirar a la morena

Rachel asintió y se fueron en silencio por todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Quinn. Quinn llegó y se tumbó en su cama.

Si no importa ¿por qué no me diriges la palabra?

Si te hablo Rachel, lo estoy haciendo – dijo Quinn mirando el techo

Nicole volverá, no te deprimas, estoy aquí para ti, puedes hablar conmigo – dijo acostándose a un lado de la rubia

Lo sé, ya estaba preparada mentalmente, pero no por eso deja de doler – dijo derramando una lágrima

Rachel pasó la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza por el rostro de Quinn. Quinn la miró y sonrió. Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Rachel le plantó un dulce beso en los labios a la rubia. Quinn la correspondió en lo que parecía un tierno beso, pero rápidamente fue haciéndose más profundo Quinn mordía los labios de Rachel y la morena jugaba con la lengua de la rubia. Quinn pasó su mano por debajo de la blusa de Rachel. Quién bajaba sus manos hacía el pantalón de Quinn y sobre él comenzó a tocar la parte íntima de la rubia.

Te amo – dijo Quinn mientras levantaba la blusa de Rachel

No Quinn, no – dijo bajando la blusa de nuevo

¿Por qué no?, ¿no quieres ser mía?

Claro que lo quiero, lo deseo, pero…- dijo suspirando – temo no ser lo que esperas – dijo bajando el rostro

Lo eres Rachel, vaya que lo eres – le dijo levantando su rostro –mira, si no quieres hacerlo puedo esperar – dijo sonriendo

Lo que pasa es que no quiero esperar – dijo tumbándose sobre la rubia

Quinn rió y besó a su novia

Yo tampoco – dijo mientras la besaba intensamente.

El momento se volvió cómo una pelea por tener el control. Quinn lo consiguió, se posó sobre la morena y comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón de Rachel

Te amo – dijo la morena en un suspiro. El aire le faltaba, pero no le importaba, tenía la necesidad de que sus labios tuvieran contacto con los de la rubia.

Quinn comenzó a mecerse sobre Rachel, cuando comenzaron a escucharse golpes en la puerta.

Maldita sea – dijo Quinn molesta

No abras – sugirió riendo

Buena idea – dijo besando con delicadeza el cuello de Rachel

Y ahí estaban de nuevo los golpes insistentes. Quinn maldijo a los cuatro vientos mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y se acomodaba el cabello. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Justo ahí en frente estaba Santana.

Hasta que abres – dijo Santana entrando a la casa

Oh, sí, claro puedes pasar – dijo sarcásticamente Quinn

Necesito tu ayuda – dijo ignorando el sarcasmo de la chica

¿Qué pasó? – dijo preocupada

Lo hice, me declaré a Brittany

Quinn abrazó a Santana con fuerza

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Ella me dijo que no podía dejar a Artie así cómo así

Tienes que entenderla – dijo Rachel metiéndose en la plática

¿Qué haces aquí Berry? – dijo Santana avergonzada

Ella es mi novia – dijo Quinn esperando la reacción de la latina

Wow – fue todo lo que dijo la latina

Lo sé, no puedo creer que me haya aceptado – dijo Quinn tomándole la mano a Rachel, la morena sólo sonrió

¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Santana incrédula

Soy una persona muy cobarde – dijo Quinn – claro, tengo un poco de miedo del que dirán – dijo Quinn con l voz segura, cosa que hizo que Rachel bajara la mirada – pero más miedo me da el imaginarme la vida sin ella – dijo levantando la mirada de la morena

Rachel iba a inclinarse a besar a Quinn cuando recordó la presencia de Santana qué estaba atónita.

En realidad, creo que necesito mucho de su ayuda, creo que amo a Brittany – dijo Santana derramando lágrimas

Ok, calma, veremos qué podemos hacer por ti – dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga

¿en serio? – dijo Santana con luz en sus ojos

Te lo prometemos – dijo Rachel uniéndose al abrazo


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Amor – dijo Rachel despertando a Quinn

Estoy dormida – dijo riendo

Hay que lástima, tenía ganas de comerme a besos a alguien – dijo Rachel inocentemente

Quinn rió y abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Buenos días – dijo mirando picaronamente a la morena

¿No que no te levantabas eh? – dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama

¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¿no querías comerte a besos a alguien? – renegó Quinn

Jajaja, siempre caes, tenemos que ver qué hacer con lo de Santana

Tienes razón, pero tengo sueño – dijo estirando los brazos

Rachel se abalanzó sobre Quinn y comenzó a besarla. Cuando Rachel trató de levantarse, Quinn la atrapó con las piernas, Rachel se quejó

¡No te vayas!

¿Tienes sueño, no? – bromeó Rachel besando a su novia de nuevo

Las chicas estaban abrazadas, Rachel entre los brazos de Quinn, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Rachel

No contestes – sugirió Quinn

No iba a hacerlo – dijo cerrando los ojos

El teléfono volvió a sonar insistentemente. Rachel miró a Quinn que tenía una cara de enfado mientras la liberaba del abrazo. Rachel se estiró para tomar su teléfono.

_¡RACHEL BERRY! ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ESTÁS EN CASA? –_ dijo una voz molesta

¿Papi? – dijo Rachel nerviosa, Quinn abrió los ojos como platos. Las dos estaban en grandísimos problemas

_¿Quién más? ¿Por qué rayos no contestas el teléfono?_

Yo… no lo escuché – mintió la morena

_¿Dónde estás?_

Con… una amiga

_Pobre te ti Rachel Berry que salgas embarazada_ – dramatizó su padre

¿Embarazada?, ¡NADA DE ESO! – gritó Rachel indignada

_No me importa y más te vale que te vayas preparando señorita, porque estarás castigada el resto de tu vida_

¡Papi, no hice nada malo!

Rachel intentó disculparse pero su padre había colgado.

Estoy tan jodida – dijo Rachel tirándose sobre la cama

Calma, yo… arreglaré esto – dijo Quinn cambiándose

No, si mis padres se dan cuenta de que estaba contigo te odiarán – dijo cambiándose rápidamente

¿Pero no estaban en un crucero o algo así? – dijo Quinn desesperada

¡No sé, no me importa! – le gritó a Quinn

Hey, calma, no me grites – dijo Quinn molesta

Perdona, es sólo que me matarán

Bebé, te llevaré, estás aún lastimada, no quiero que nada te pase ¿ok? – le dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios

Gracias, por preocuparte – sonrió

Gracias por aceptar estar conmigo – se sonrojó Quinn

Eso no lo tienes que agradecer – la besó de nuevo

Las chicas se subieron al coche de Quinn. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel estaban estáticas, no sabían que hacer.

Al mal paso darle prisa – dijo Rachel suspirando mientras salía del coche

Rach – dijo Quinn y Rachel la miró – te amo

Te amo también – dijo mientras corría a su puerta.

Quinn suspiró y manejó hacia su casa. Estaba tan preocupada por Rachel ¿Qué le harían sus padres? ¡Y todo esto era su culpa! De nadie más que de ella

Maldita sea – gritó Quinn mientras se sentía tan culpable.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tomó

Bueno – dijo molesta

Hey calma, soy yo, Santana

¿Qué quieres Santana? No estoy de humor – dijo de mala gana

Quería decirte que lo mío con Britt está arreglado, y darles las gracias por querer ayudarme. Por eso, Britt y yo las invitamos a ustedes dos a cenar hoy – dijo feliz Santana

Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo tristemente

¿Qué pasó Quinn? ¿necesitas que vayamos? – Santana se preocupó, Quinn era de las pocas amigas verdaderas que tenía.

Sus padres, llegaron y se molestaron porque ella no estaba en su casa y se hizo un caos – se quejó

Ok, vamos para allá

No, no, no quiero ver a nadie, veré que puedo hacer yo sola – Quinn quería arreglar sus problemas sola. Ella había metido a Rachel en esto y ella tenía que sacarla de esto

Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.

Gracias Santana

Quinn colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama para pensar que podía hacer para salir de esta.

Rachel estaba en la sala sentada, después de recibir un buen regaño de parte de sus padres. Cuando Leroy iba a darle un discurso sobre la responsabilidad el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar. Rachel deseó con todo su corazón que fuera Quinn, por eso se levantó corriendo a abrir la puerta. Para su desgracia, no era la rubia. Era una chica pelirroja, ojos verdes, cabello ondulado y largo y hermoso labios carnosos y alta.

¿Rachel? – saludó la chica

Si – dijo entrecortadamente

¿no me recuerdas? –preguntó

La verdad no – invitó a la pelirroja a entrar a la casa.

En cuanto entró a la sala los padres de Rachel se levantaron.

¡Marissa! – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la abrazaban

¡Señores Berry! – dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar

¿Marissa? – desconfió

¡Claro! ¿Quién más? – dijo la pelirroja abriendo los brazos para que la morena entrara en ellos

Y lo hizo, corrió y entró en los brazos de Marissa. El abrazó fue cálido, no podía creerlo.

Dios ¡has cambiado tanto!

Jajaja, me puse más buena ¿verdad? – bromeó

De hecho – rió, las chicas se conocían de años atrás, Marissa había tenido que mudarse a Nueva York, siempre habían sido mejores amigas, y estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de comentarios

¡Tú también eh!

Los señores Berry solo sonrieron, se disculparon por tener que dejarlas y subieron hacia el otro piso.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó la morena

Tú – dijo prendiendo el televisor

¿Yo? – dijo nerviosa

Si, de verdad te he extrañado, no hay amigas cómo tú allá – dijo acostándose en el sofá acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de la morena. Cómo en los viejos tiempos. Rachel, por su lado, acariciaba el hermoso cabello de su amiga. Y se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban el televisor.

¿Cómo te fueron las cosas con Daniel? –preguntó Rachel para rompiendo el hermoso silencio que se había formado

Es un idiota celoso psicópata – dijo riendo

Se escucharon toqueteos en la puerta.

Yo voy – gritó Hiram, que no quería que molestaran a las amigas que se reencontraban y tan linda escena tenían armada en la sala.

Rachel asintió y regresó su mirada hacia el televisor

Lo siento, ella no puede tener visitas – se escuchó la voz de Leroy

Rachel y Marissa se levantaron rápidamente del sillón. Marissa miró a Rachel

¿Qué hiciste Rach?

Nada… malo – se corrigió a si misma

¿Quieres ir? – le preguntó Marissa a Rachel tomándole la mano, cómo lo hacían en los viejos tiempos cuando una de ellas necesitaba valor.

Vamos - asintió

Las chicas tomadas de la mano llegaron a la entrada donde estaba Quinn hablando con los padres de Rachel. Quién al ver a Rachel, SU Rachel tomada de la mano con otra chica se había quedado en silencio. Cuando Rachel notó esto soltó rápidamente la mano de Marissa, quién la miró extrañada hasta que entendió la situación y se sonrojó.

Rachel, dile que estás ocupada, que no puedes atenderla en este momento

Quinn esperó la respuesta de la morena, pero esta no llegó, Rachel estaba en shock. Esto le dolió en el corazón a Quinn - "dilo por favor, dilo"- imploró a Rachel con la mirada.

No se preocupen señores Berry, yo tengo que ir a buscar hotel y todas esas cosas – dijo disponiéndose a salir de la casa.

¿Hotel? ¡Nada de eso! Tu duermes aquí – dijo Hiram mirando tiernamente a Marissa quién se sonrojó.

Bueno, tengo que ir por las maletas – insistió la pelirroja

No te preocupes – dijo Quinn – yo … olvidé a lo que venía – dijo Quinn entrecortadamente

Quinn caminó hacia su coche cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda

Quinn, espera, ¿de qué querías hablar? – dijo Rachel

Ya te dije que lo olvidé – dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta de su coche

Ella es mi amiga, nada de lo que tu retorcida mente está pensando es cierto – dijo riendo

¿Por qué no lo dijiste? , ¿por qué no dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?

Rachel cerró la puerta del coche de Quinn y atrapó a la rubia entre el coche y ella.

Lo estoy haciendo ahora – dijo rogándole con la mirada que no siguieran peleando

Maldita seas – dijo molesta

¿Por qué? – dijo Rachel incrédula

Porque no puedo molestarme contigo – dijo besando a la morena, quién se separó rápidamente

Mis padres… nos miran – dijo mirando a los señores Berry que no les quitaban la mirada de encima

Ok, creo que esa es su mirada de "lárgate" – dijo riendo

Sin duda – dijo dándole un beso rápido , asegurándose de que sus padres no las miraban – te amo

Te amo también – dijo entrando a su coche con una gran sonrisa en el rostro


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel se encontraba mirando al vacío con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro

Y…- dijo Marissa sentándose a un lado de su amiga - ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme de tu nuevo romance?

No lo sé – se sonrojó

¿O es que ya no me quieres ni tantito?– dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero. Rachel le dio la espalda. Marissa le tocó la espalda esperando una respuesta de su amiga

No es eso – respiró hondamente – te amo y lo sabes – le regaló una sonrisa inmensamente grande

Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga – sabes que aún te amo tontita, no debes dudar en contarme nada – la regañó con la mirada

Eres… asombrosa – dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla

No lo soy –le quitó la lágrima con su pulgar - ¿y ahora me dirás porque no me habías contado nada?

No arruines el momento – la regañó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la pelirroja

Rachel – dejó de abrazarla – exijo que me digas por qué – cruzó los brazos y la miró

No quería… - suspiró – perderte … no quería perderte

¿perderme? – la miró con extrañeza – hay linda, ¡sabes que no me perderás jamás!

Si… bueno, ahora lo sé – rió

Pero… ¿por qué pensaste que me perderías? – sonrió con ternura a su amiga

Pensé que yo te daría asco o algo así – levantó los hombros

Rachel Berry – la miró e hizo su mejor cara de indignada - ¿por qué me darías asco tontita?

Bueno, no asco, que te alejarías de mí… sabes, no quiero que te alejes de mí, no de nuevo

Y no lo voy a hacer – le sonrió – nos pertenecemos, ¿recuerdas? – rió al recordar todos esos momentos donde prometían cuidarse la una a la otra, de todo y de todos. Marissa siempre terminaba consolando a Rachel, ya que ella era muy fuerte, y más cuando se trataba de defender a su amiga

Sí, claro que si – rió y fue en busca de su pijama

Bueno, aunque ahora te tenga que compartir – le gritó riendo

Vamos, sigue haciendo eso, que mis padres te escuchen – le lanzó su mirada sarcástica

Pero si ya lo saben, ¿Qué más da? – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto

La odian, creen que ella y yo – Rachel comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para no hacer sentir incómoda a su amiga

Tuvieron relaciones – susurró

Rachel dio un suspiró, estar de vuelta con Marissa iba a ser muy fácil, ella siempre había sido muy comprensiva y de mente abierta.

Exacto, y no, no lo hicimos

Marissa se quedó un rato en silencio

¿no me crees? – dijo Rachel con un poco de dolor

No es eso – calló - ¿quieres volver a verla mañana? Porque tengo un plan – sonrió triunfalmente

¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo Rachel emocionada por la idea de volver a ver a Quinn

Tus padres me aman, les diré que quiero dar una vuelta y que de paso iremos por mis maletas

Hay un pequeño problema sabelotodo, ¿Dónde quedas tú?

Oh – dijo dramatizando – ¿ya no me quieres? ¿Es que ya no deseas mi compañía? – soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de preocupación de la morena – no te preocupes, daré una vuelta, quién sabe que puedo encontrar – sonrió picaronamente

Dios mío, gracias por volver, me has hecho tanta falta – la abrazó

Y… ¿arreglaste todo con Quinn? Digo, ¿no me odia ni nada por el estilo? – dijo recostándose en la cama de Rachel

La verdad si estaba muerta de celos – suspiró- es tan linda cuando está celosa

Marissa le lanzó un almohadazo a la morena que tenía la típica mirada de enamorada, perdidamente enamorada

Tierra llamando a Rachel – le gritó

¿Qué quieres? –se quejó riendo

Te quiero a ti y aquí – señaló a Rachel y al instante el espacio que quedaba vació a su lado en la cama

Quinn debería conocerte, y en cuanto te conozca dejará de sentir tantos celos por ti – dijo recostándose a un lado de Marissa

No entiendo sus celos – rió – sólo te tenía tomada de la mano – cruzó sus brazos y los pasó por detrás de su cabeza, simulando una almohada

Ella, es muy, muy – Se perdió en sus recuerdos, entre ellos vio los labios de Quinn, respiró su aliento, y sintió sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo

Ok, con esa cara, gracias, no quiero saberlo – rio al ver a Rachel mordiéndose el labio

Idiota – dijo recostándose en su regazo

Pero te encanta que lo sea – rió y cerró los ojos – buenas noches babe

Buenas noches baby – dijo recordando ese apodo que se tenían, ese era sólo uno de los millones que tenían. Podían pasarse toda la noche recordando y aun así no terminarían

Marissa – susurró Rachel que aun yacía en el pecho de su amiga

¿Sí? – dijo adormilada

¿Recuerdas a Tony? – le dijo emocionada

Si – cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento de dormir

No es cierto, no lo recuerdas – renegó y le abrió los parpados a la pelirroja obligándola a despertarse

Muy buen trasero, salí con él un mes – se tapó la cara con la almohada

Nos encontramos hace unos 3 meses y me hizo propuestas indecorosas –rió Rachel

Si te lo vuelves a encontrar, y te vuelve a decir algo así, le dices que le voy a romper la cara – dijo sin destaparse la cara con la almohada

Extrañaba sentirme protegida así por ti – volvió al regazo de Marissa

Bueno, ya duerme – acogió a Rachel en sus brazos

Después de cinco minutos en silencio Rachel lo rompió

¿Cómo es todo por allá?

Rachel, por Dios duerme, nunca cambias – rió y así fue cómo las dos amigas durmieron esperando el día siguiente. Cuando Rachel vería a Quinn de nuevo, y ¿Qué tal? Podría presentarle oficialmente a Marissa, digo, si ella la amaba ¿por qué no habría de amarla Quinn también?

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó y Marissa estaba parada en frente de su ropero

Hey – se talló los ojos - ¿qué haces?

Busco ropa, no tengo nada aquí – habló cómo si fuera obvio

No lo digo por eso – rió – es muy temprano – se estiró

Sí, pero no querrás hacer esperar a Quinn, ¿cierto?

Tienes razón – se levantó rápidamente de la cama

Me pondré esto, ¿te molesta? – sacó un conjunto que le encantaba a Quinn

Te verás hermosa – le sonrió y ambas comenzaron a cambiarse

Después de un rato ambas subieron al coche de Marissa y se dirigieron a casa de Quinn, llegaron y bajaron del auto. Rachel iba casi volando hacia la puerta. Marissa la detuvo tomándole de la mano.

Calma, que la casa no se irá – rió

Bueno, ¡pero el día sí!

Se pusieron en frente de la puerta de Quinn. Tocaron y después de un rato la rubia apareció abriendo la puerta.

Rach – abrazó a Rachel y la besó con necesidad – bebé – le acarició el cabello - ¿todo mejor?

Amm si – se separó sonrojada

¿Qué pasa? – dijo desconcertada

Estoy aquí gracias a Marissa – hizo una seña para que la pelirroja se pusiera en frente de la puerta

Quinn hizo un gesto que Rachel no pudo describir ¿Qué hacía ella usando la ropa de SU Rachel?

Gracias –dijo sin mirarla – bebé, ¿estará ella aquí? – Quinn no solía ser así con las personas, pero no podía soportar a Marissa, le molestaba que respirara el mismo aire que Rachel

Si – dijo Rachel incrédula - ¿Te molesta?

No tanto cómo molestar, pero…

No se preocupen, iré por mis maletas y veré luego que hacer. – levantó los hombros – no te vayas a casa sin mí, tus padres dejarían de amarme si supieran esto – rió dirigiéndose a Rachel

Ok, te llamo – la acompañó a la puerta – adiós, te cuidas, te amo – la abrazó

Quinn se quedó helada ¿cómo le había dicho?. La rubia apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

Rachel terminó de despedirse de Marissa y volvió con su amada. Que estaba limpiándose un poco de sangre que salía de las palmas de sus manos

¡Amor! ¿qué te pasó? – tomó sus manos y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con una servilleta

Nada, nada – mintió

Tienes que tener más cuidado – le dio un beso rápido en los labios – te amo mucho y no quiero que te pase algo por distraída- le dio otro beso

Más que… - Quinn no quiso terminar la frase ¿para qué comenzara pelear?

¿Que a Marissa? – rió y la besó de nuevo – es un amor muy diferente…pero sí te amo más que a ella

Eso es lo que quería escuchar – se recostó en el sofá e invitó a la morena a que se acostara en su regazo – Rachel… - le regaló un beso en la cabeza a su novia

¿Sí? – dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos hermosos, color avellana gigantes, profundos, hipnotizantes.

No me dejes jamás – le confesó con una sonrisa insegura

Debería estar loca para dejarte ir – le sonrió tiernamente y se acomodó de nuevo en su regazo

¿Me lo prometes?

Te lo prometo – le dijo acurrucándose más en su regazo

La rubia estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca. Abrazó a Rachel con fuerzas. Sin duda alguna no la dejaría ir jamás. No dejaría que simples celos le arruinaran la tarde. No esta vez.

Decidí poner algo de Marissa, por que salió de TGP y aún estoy en shock Jajajaja, bueno ¿Qué piensan de ella? ¿Yo? ¡LA AMO! Acabo de hacerme un twitter *-* sigánme, pueden preguntarme lo que quiera, con gusto les respondo, dudas, sugerencias TODO es lulutirado


	15. Chapter 15

¿A dónde vas? – se quejó Quinn cuando Rachel se alejó de su regazo

Tengo que llamar a Marissa, no he sabido nada de ella, está sola en la ciudad y no me ha llamado – sacó el celular por octava vez. Quinn rodó los ojos

¿No crees que si hubiera querido comunicarse contigo ya te hubiera llamado?

¿Tú crees? – miró de nuevo el celular

Llámale por el amor de Dios, que me estás volviendo loca

Por Dios, ¿ya te molestaste? – renegó

No, no, para nada, sólo márcale – se sentó en el sofá y cambió el canal de televisión

Si lo hiciste, ya te molestaste – dejó el celular en la mesa y se sentó junto a su novia – no tienes que molestarte, te amo – puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia y comenzó a besarla. Poco a poco fueron recostándose en el sofá

Yo también te amo – sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello a la morena que estaba sobre ella. Decidió dejarle un chupetón

No, Quinn no – la regañó – mis padres se darán cuenta – dijo sin dejar de besarla

¿Qué más da? Ya me odian – rió y atrapó la lengua de Rachel en su boca, la saboreó un rato en el que ambas peleaban por el control. Se separaron cuando sentían que no podían respirar y se miraron

Si bebé, pero Marissa quedaría mal, y ya no me dejarían ni siquiera salir con ella, viviría en mi cuarto castigada toda mi vida –besó lentamente el cuello de Quinn

¿Te has dado cuenta de que de cada 5 frases que dices 2 llevan la palabra "Marissa?" – volteó su rostro cuando la morena se disponía a volver a besarla

¿Tienes idea de la paciencia que tengo que tener para no golpearte cada vez que me haces escenas de celos tontas? – dijo riendo

No es una escena de celos tonta – se sentó – es la verdad

Bueno, tienes razón de cada 5 frases que digo 2 llevan la palabra "Marissa" pero las otras tres son "Quinn te amo", "Quinn te extraño" – se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente – y "Quinn te deseo" – dijo con los labios pegados al cuello de la rubia

Eres una sucia – rió y comenzó a besarla

¿Sucia? Es tu culpa me provocas tanto – pasó su manos por las piernas de Quinn que tenía unos jeans muy ajustados

¿Provocarte? – se retorció ante el contacto de las manos de Rachel

No tienes idea de lo delicioso que se ve tu culo con esos jeans que traes puestos – rió al escuchar lo que había dicho, nunca antes había dicho algo de ese tipo, pero quería divertirse un rato con Quinn, quería hacerla sentir que la amaba solo a ella

Rachel – gimió – me estás provocando mucho – rió – no puedo ser linda y aguantarme si haces este tipo de cosas- quitó la mano de Rachel de sus piernas

Entonces trátame mal – puso su mano en la entrepierna de la rubia

Entonces ven aquí – la tomó del cuello y la acercó a su boca y comenzó a morderle con locura los labios – quiero que seas sólo mía, por siempre – se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y acercó el cuerpo de Rachel al suyo

Ya lo soy… completamente – miró los senos la rubia que se encontraban a su disposición, se mordió el labio y los tocó. Quinn se sonrojó y rió

Vamos, haz lo que quieras, soy tuya – atrapó a Rachel con sus piernas acercándola a su pantalón, donde Rachel pudo sentir la humedad de la rubia, miró la entrepierna de Quinn para confirmar que su novia estaba excitadísima, su pantalón la delataba

¿Te excito? – dijo sobre los labios de la rubia

Cómo no tienes una idea – comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente

Eso es lo que quería escuchar – con una sonrisa picarona desabrochó el pantalón de Quinn y lo bajó hasta las rodillas. La tanga de Quinn estaba totalmente húmeda. Rachel se saboreó los labios y comenzó a masajear la intimidad de la rubia sobre la ropa interior. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y se retorcía y se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Rachel atrapó a la rubia en sus labios. Entre beso y beso, uno que otro gemido Quinn le quitó la blusa a Rachel dejándola en ropa interior, puso sus manos en la espalda de la morena y le desabrochó la poca ropa que le quedaba a la morena, al instante sintió los pezones de Rachel rozar su cuerpo. Tomó a Rachel por el cabello y le recorrió el cuello con besos bastante húmedos, siguió bajando hasta que llegó a los senos de Rachel, y sin dudarlo se los metió a la boca, los besó, lamió y los mordió, la morena que era bastante "ruidosa" comenzó a gemir cómo loca. Dejó los senos de Rachel totalmente babeados y con su lengua recorrió todo el abdomen de su chica le sacó el pantalón hasta dejarla en tanga, Rachel estaba empapadísima Quinn miró la intimidad de Rachel y después miró a Rachel que con la mirada le suplicaba que lo hiciera, que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en hacer, que lo hiciera.

La rubia sonrió y comenzó a besar los muslos de Rachel y lentamente se fue acercando a su intimidad. La besó por encima de la tanga para después deshacerse de ella. Comenzó a darle lengüetazos al clítoris hinchado de Rachel

Oh Quinn, rayos mmmm – se apoyó en sus brazos para darle más comodidad a la rubia mientras hacía su trabajo. Recargó todo su peso en un solo brazo para poder, con la mano que ya tenía libre, empujar la cabeza de Quinn con más rapidez, le jalaba el cabello con violencia y le gritaba obscenidades que sólo hacían que Quinn se excitara más –maldita sea Quinn cómetelo de una puta vez –

La rubia soltó una carcajada y comenzó a morder levemente el clítoris de Rachel. La morena comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo haciendo que su intimidad golpeara el rostro de Quinn en más de una ocasión.

Cuando Quinn menos lo esperaba, tenía el rostro lleno de los jugos de Rachel, rió y se limpió la cara. Miró a la morena que respiraba agitadamente, su piel brillaba y estaba sonrojada

Te amo – dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba a un lado de Rachel

Gracias Quinn – la besó tiernamente, y se dispuso a tomar aire.

No hay por qué… sabes, me encantas, había soñado con este momento tanto tiempo – la besó de nuevo

Entonces, ¿Ya quedó claro que te amo solo a ti? – rió

Tal vez un poco – mintió

Idiota – quitó uno de los mechones de cabello bañados en sudor del rostro de la rubia – creo que es tu turno – con sus dedos comenzó a tocarle la entrepierna a Quinn

Como quieras, el mirar cómo te viniste en mi me fue suficiente

Eres un amor – besó la frente de su chica – por favor, no me dejes Quinn… jamás

Te lo prometo – le sonrió

El momento fue interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta.

No espero a nadie – levantó una ceja la rubia

Debe ser Marissa – se levantó rápidamente – no puede verme así – Rachel comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba desparramada por toda la sala – ¡maldita sea!, Quinn ayúdame no encuentro mi blusa – le dijo desesperada a su novia que estaba cambiándose, pero con más tranquilidad, honestamente, deseaba que Marissa se diera cuenta de que ella había tenido sexo con Rachel, para que así, la dejara en paz

Está aquí – le lanzó la blusa a Rachel

Cámbiate el pantalón, está manchado… maldita sea Quinn por favor – regañó a Quinn que se cambiaba de la manera más lenta en el mundo

Hey, para, no me grites – contestó enojada

Los golpes en la puerta insistieron.

VOY – gritó Rachel nerviosa - ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó a Quinn que se ponía otro pantalón

Extremadamente sexy – se mordió el labio – pero te ves mejor sin ropa – rió

Bueno, pero no creo que Marissa se sienta muy cómoda si me ve desnuda – le regresó la broma a Quinn

Muy graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta

Ahí estaba Marissa, tenía cara de enfadada, y no era para menos, había estado esperando ahí un buen rato. Miró a Rachel de pies a cabeza y rió

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó riendo nerviosamente

Ustedes dos, apestan a sexo – soltó una carcajada

Quinn no aguantó y rió

Dios, Marissa – la regañó – Quinn basta – calló a su novia – ¿nos vamos Marissa?

Claro, pero… ¿no te despedirás? Digo, porque en lo que resta del día serás mía, lo prometiste – rió

Oh tienes razón- se sonrojó y se dirigió junto a su novia – nos vemos luego, te amo – le besó la mejilla

¿Eso es todo? – en realidad esperaba una despedida mejor, no se verían en quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ¿solo le daba un beso en la mejilla?

Por favor amor, en frente de Marissa no – le besó de nuevo la mejilla y se subió al coche de la pelirroja


	16. Chapter 16

¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa? – cuestionó a la pelirroja que iba al volante

Oye, ¿Acaso solo tú puedes ser feliz? – bromeó

No, pero me encanaría saber por qué esa hermosa sonrisa e tu rostro – rió y miró a Marissa

Me has descubierto… amor Rachel, es amor

La sonrisa de Rachel se debilitó - ¿amor? – dudó

Bueno, digamos que me gusta alguien – un brillo se dibujó en sus ojos

Y puedo saber… ¿Quién es?

Nop – miró hacia el frente para girar a la izquierda

¿Por qué? – hizo pucheros

Porque no tiene caso, esa persona ama a alguien más, tiene un trauma con alguien más – Rachel pudo notar un poco de nostalgia en las palabras de su amiga

Rachel sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y por más que deseaba seguir preguntando no lo hizo, o podía, no debía

No me digas que estás celosa – se quejó al ver a la morena hundida en el silencio

No, no es eso – salió de su silencio sepulcral – bueno, la verdad si – bromeó para acabar con la incomodes del ambiente

Pero no tienes por qué – rió y comenzó a estacionarse

Claro que si, si amas a alguien más ya no me dirás cuanto me amas – dramatizó y bajó del coche cuando este ya estaba parado y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Marissa

Cuanta caballerosidad – rió y salió del coche – y por lo otro, no digas nada que yo no te reniego nada de Quinn – bromeó

La sonrisa de Rachel se esfumó al escuchar el nombre de su amada…

Sabes que no tienes porqué ponerte celosa de Quinn – dijo con seriedad

Hey calma, estaba jugando – hizo un gesto con las manos y siguió caminando

No, soy muy dramática, estaba exagerando –mintió

No te preocupes, entiendo – dijo al sentir que Rachel le tomaba la mano – pero creo que deberíamos de parar con esto – hizo ademán para que la morena clavara su vista en sus manos entrelazadas

¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano? – no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de dolor

Claro que no– la abrazó – lo digo por Quinn – le besó la parte superior de su cabeza – digo si supiera como dormimos me mandaría a unos matones de tres metros para que me golpeen– bromeó

Quinn entiende que no me puede poner a elegir – su voz sonó con seriedad – sabe que las amo tanto a ambas

Si Rach, pero entiende, es un amor diferente – la miró con ternura

Si pero ya sabes que… - fue interrumpida por su celular. Miró la pantalla y contestó rápidamente – bebé estoy un poco ocupada, te llamo mañana, recuerda que hoy soy solo de Marissa – le guiñó un ojo a su amiga

"¿Sólo de Marissa?" – dijo escépticamente

No en ese sentido tontita – sonrió, le encantaba que Quinn la celara

"Cómo sea, hasta mañana, te amo"

Yo más, hasta mañana rubiecita – recordó la primera vez que llamó a su chica de esa manera

No puedo esperar morenita – Rachel reconoció la voz de "enamorada" que hacía Quinn cada vez que hablaban y sintió un aire de culpabilidad. Soltó la mano de su amiga y bajó la mirada

Hasta mañana – dijo fríamente y colgó

Marissa la miró con seriedad - ¿Pasa algo?

No, no, nada – negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa

Está…. ¿bien? – dijo dudosa

Sí, claro, pasa – dejó pasar a Marissa y después entró ella

Los padres de Rachel las esperaban sentados en el sofá

¿Cómo les fue? – las abrazaron

Bastante bien – dijo Marissa con una sonrisa - ¿verdad Rach? – le dijo a la chica que se veía ausente

Ah… si… me iré a dar un baño, apesto a s…- alcanzó a decir

A rayos –completó la frase de su amiga –

Sí, claro – se sonrojó y subió las escaleras ante la mirada burlona de Marissa

La pelirroja escuchó cómo llamaban su nombre y acudió hacia ellos

¿Podemos pedirte un favor? – dijeron en un susurro

Claro señores Berry – susurró también

Has que nuestra Rachel olvide a esa Quinn, no es buena para ella, te apuesto a que ahorita estaba así porque la extraña – negó con la cabeza

Lo siento, pero yo quiero mucho a su hija, no puedo hacer eso – dijo con incredulidad

¡Eso! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

¿Eso? – levantó su ceja derecha

Conquístala, siempre nos has gustado para nuestra pequeña – dijo Leroy con un brillo en los ojos

¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos y se sonrojó – no, no, yo no puedo – tomó aire – deberían de tratar a Quinn, yo si le doy mi aprobación para que esté con Rachel. Esa rubia trae loco a todo el mundo – dijo con tristeza – y Rachel es afortunada de ser la elegida – sonrió – si me permiten, tengo que irme – les besó la mejilla y los dejó parados con la palabra en la boca

Cuando entró al cuarto de Rachel ahí estaba ella parada mirándola fijamente

Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa tierna

¿Por qué? – rió

Lo escuché todo

Oh bueno, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti – levantó los hombros y se dispuso a cambiarse

Y eso me hace sentir tan mal – dijo con tristeza

¿Por qué?

Escuché todo… sentí el dolor que sentiste cuando dijiste que Quinn trae loco a todo el mundo – atravesó los ojos verdes de la pelirroja con sus ojos marrones penetrantes

Amm Rachel, no es lo que piensas – dio unos pasos hacia atrás

¿Entonces por qué no me puedes decir quién te gusta?

No sé si deba Rach

Claro que debes, al menos de que esa persona, sea yo –dijo sin dejar de mirarla

No, Rach, claro que no –rió – mira, creo que lo mejor es dormir, o nos sentimos muy bien que digamos – calmó el ambiente

Tienes razón – escuchó su celular sonar, suspiró y contestó – ¿Bueno?

No sabes lo bien que me hace tu voz para antes de dormir

Oh Quinn a mí también – miró de reojo a Marissa que había ido al baño a lavarse los dientes

¿Y Marissa?

En el baño

¿Qué hacen? – soltó de una, después de lo que había pasado ese día, de tener la perfección de Rachel en sus manos… se sentía celosa de todo ser vivo existente… más aún de la amiga de la morena

Estábamos por dormir, estamos bastante cansadas – rió

Ah… cansadas –dijo con cierto despecho

Quinn te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, espero que lo sepas

Lo sé, tenlo por seguro – le contestó con ternura

Bueno, tengo que ir a dormir, me has dejado agotada – le dijo con picardía

Oh tú has dejado un desastre en mi sala, no tienes porque quejarte querida – rió

Creo que la próxima desacomodaremos tu habitación – se mordió el labio

Dios, Rachel – apretó sus piernas - ¿Aún estás caliente? – se llevó su mano a su intimidad

Un poco, tal vez mucho – miró a Marissa que reía mientras le hacía señas de que bajaría con sus padres

Yo también lo estoy… bastante – se llevó una mano a su entrepierna

Quinn… te necesito aquí conmigo– dijo en voz baja

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le dijo con picardía

Lo único que puedo hacer cuando pienso en ti – dijo en un gemido

¿Sabes que en tu ausencia mis dedos están haciendo tu trabajo? – dijo rozado su clítoris sobre su ropa con sus dedos

No me digas – dijo tocándose también – piensa que soy yo, y que ahora es mi lengua la que le da golpecitos a tu delicioso centro – cerró los ojos para imaginarse a su rubia

Oh Dios, Rach – gimió con los ojos cerrados también imaginándose a Rachel hincada entre sus piernas – eres tan buena en esto – aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos sin poder evitar mover su pelvis con locura

Rachel escuchó un ruido. Marissa le estaba avisando que sus padres estaban por entrar a la habitación

Te amo, bye –dijo colgado el teléfono

Rachel, se incorporó y se tapó con las sábanas de su cama

Hija- dijo Hiram - ¿Te sientes bien? Íbamos a invitarte a salir, pero te vez fatal, estás sonrojada y sudando – negó con la cabeza – te traeré unas pastillas

Oh, claro – dijo nerviosa ante la risa de Marissa

No se preocupen, váyanse, yo me encargo de ella – calmó a los señores Berry y miró con una sonrisa a Rachel –ustedes dos están locas –dijo cuando comprobó que estaban solas.

Me has salvado … de nuevo

El teléfono de Rachel sonó. Miró la pantalla y sonrió

"_No puedes dejarme así señorita" – Q_

La morena sonrió y contestó el mensaje

"_Perdona, mis padres entraron a la habitación… no creo que le s hubiese gustado mirar a su hija toquetearse pensando en la rubia más hermosa del mundo :$"- R_

"_¿En serio lo estabas haciendo? :O" – Q_

"_Si… ¿tú no"?- R_

"_No lo dudes :$, me urge verte mañana, entraremos en dos semanas a la escuela y no podremos vernos tan seguido" – Q_

"_Nos veremos más seguido amor -.-" – R_

"_Ok, ok pero no creo que los profesores nos dejen hacer… ciertas cosas en la escuela ;) "- Q_

"_Eres una sucia u.u… jajaja te amo, hasta luego, trataré de hacer lo posible por verte mañana. Te extraño " – R_

"_Lo mismo digo, buenas noches princesa =*" – Q_

"_Te amo" – R_

Rachel dejó el celular en la cama y miró a su amiga

¿Qué piensas? – se sentó a su lado

Tengo que confesarte algo – se mordió el labio

Oh Dios… - asintió y escuchó en silencio

Fin del capítulo

Antes que nada, perdón por desaparecer en cuanto a actualizaciones : /, entré a la escuela y tenemos dos semanas seguidas de exámenes, y pues nada más no pude actualizar nada :c .

¡Dejen su RW!

¿Qué creen que confesará Marissa? :O

¿Qué piensan que pasará?

¡Ademaaaaas!

Chicas, ¿Vieron la escena Faberry del capítulo nuevo? *-*

¿Vieron a Lidsay cantar y bailar hermosísimo?

¿Se derritieron cuando vieron el abdomen perfecto de Quinn con esa ropa que llevaba? :baba:

¡No puedo esperar por el próximo capítulo!

Síganme en twitter: Lulutirado


	17. Chapter 17

katgrenne: Lo sé! Y ahora vuelve a ser rubia, pero sigue siendo una perra *-* LA AMO!

Wind White : Jajaja, lo sé :$ aquí tienes la continuación ;)

vanzinha : Jaajajaja, celosa y posesiva… sin duda la mejor combinación HOT! Gracias por leer ;)

Michel-Faberry : Espero y me perdones este "pequeño" retraso :$

Karo Baker: No lo sé, tu solo lee ;)

Gingerachele: JAJAJAJAJAJJAA UN TRÍO! JAJAJAJAJA, bueno, las tres son extremadamente sexy… ¿Por qué no? No te preocupes, Marissa está en buenas manos ;)

gbrujndl : ¿Te das cuenta de que todos me dicen lo contrario? JAJAJA Compañera de banda *-*

jhmarL : Aww, ¿Todo el día? GRACIAS! Bueno, si tu lo dices yo lo creo :$ aquí la actualización, probablemente no tan rápida cómo la querías, pero aquí está xD

sophie1988: A la orden!

Achelelover: Aww, cómo siempre subiéndome el autoestima eh... jajaja te digo algo? comienzo a acostumbrarme a eso de "amor" es muy lindo, gracias:$ Gracias por todos y cada uno de tus rw's, en todos me dices cosas hermosas :$

* * *

><p>Yo… no he sido del todo sincera contigo – respiró profundamente<p>

¿A qué te refieres? – Rachel arqueó una ceja

¿Recuerdas que te dije que había tenido problemas con mi novio?

No – se sonrojó

Bueno, los tuve… y son la razón por la que estoy aquí… para arreglarlos – desvió la mirada

¿Arreglarlos?

Si – se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – hace un tiempo, estábamos… tu sabes – dijo incómoda

Oh Dios sin detalles – rió

El punto – se regañó a sí misma – dije tu nombre mientras estaba con él

Marissa – sintió cosquillas en el estómago – yo… no sabía que

Calma – la tranquilizó con la mirada – no estoy enamorada de ti – miró a la nada – creo… quiero creer que me agradas, somos mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria – miró por primera vez a la morena a los ojos

¿Y cómo piensas descubrirlo? – no eliminó el contacto visual

No lo sé – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – pensaba besarte, pero ¡No puedo, estás con Quinn! – se sentó en la otra esquina de la cama llevándose las manos al rostro en señal de frustración

Rachel miró con detenimiento a la pelirroja. Se colocó a su lado y le tomó el rostro con las manos

¿Qué haces? – se apartó

Tu siempre has hecho cosas por mí, quiero hacer esto por ti – se acercó a Marissa lentamente

¡DIOS! ¡Quinn! Piensa en Quinn, se molestará bastante

Sabrá entender… espero – sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado ese mismo día

No Rachel, no, debe de haber otra… - Rachel calló a la pelirroja con sus labios. El beso fue corto ya que ambas se separaron al mismo tiempo rápidamente

Se miraron con los ojos como platos

Dios – dijo Rachel avergonzada

Eso fue cómo besar a mi hermana – hizo un gesto de asco

Rachel rió

Totalmente de acuerdo – tomó la mano de Marissa – entonces Quinn puede estar en paz – recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Marissa

¿Por qué?

Yo… llegué a pensar que me gustabas, me encanta estar contigo y esas cosas – se sonrojó

Te pasa lo mismo que a mí – sonrió – pero es sólo que nos gusta estar juntas, que te agrade alguien no es querer, totalmente comprobado – rió con una sonrisa sincera

Ok… creo que tengo que encontrar la manera correcta de decirle a Quinn que te besé – dijo nerviosa

Me va a matar – bromeó

Nos va a matar – corrigió

Creo que se lo diré mañana en la escuela, las clases comienzan de nuevo mañana – miró a Marissa que la miraba con preocupación

Suerte – le dio ánimos

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? –

Creo que me quedaré este ciclo escolar, si no te molesta – bromeó

Me parece perfecto – se recostó en la cama – ahora a dormir que mañana nos espera un día difícil – dijo al recordar a Quinn

Marissa asintió y se recostó. Rachel tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Quinn:

_Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Nos vemos mañana, descansa. – _R

La morena esperó respuesta pero no la recibió, era tarde, no culpaba a la rubia.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó su celular.

_Acabo de verlo, disculpa. ¡Te amo mucho más! No puedo esperar a verte mañana. Descansa también. _– Q

Rachel se quedó embobada mirando el mensaje. Lo leyó y lo releyó una y otra y otra vez. Cada vez le parecía más romántico

Apaga ese celular Romea, quiero dormir – se quejó Marissa por la luz que brillaba en la obscuridad

No seas amargada – bromeó Rachel

Lo voy a hacer cuando lance el teléfono a la taza del baño – rió y se metió dentro del cobertor

Te golpearía – dijo autosuficientemente

Me gustaría verte intentarlo – fue lo último que se dijo. Las chicas quedaron completamente dormidas

* * *

><p>Marissa y Rachel llegaban tarde a la escuela. Rachel se había quedado dormida. Cuando llegaron alcanzaron a ver a Quinn que miraba preocupada su teléfono y después miraba al estacionamiento. En cuanto vio el auto de Marissa soltó un suspiro. Le dedicó a su chica una sonrisa inmensa mientras la esperaba a que llegara a su lado.<p>

Pensé que no vendrías… vendrían – miró de reojo a Marissa

Amm tengo que ir – señaló hacia muchos lugares – a donde tenga que ir para que me den mis horarios – se disculpó – nos vemos luego – salió

¿Tienes que ser tan grosera con ella? – regañó Rachel a Quinn y comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero. Ya no alcanzaba a entrar a la primera clase, no tenía caso intentarlo

No fui grosera… es solo que me es difícil ver a las demás personas cuando te estoy viendo a ti – le dijo a la morena que se encontraba abriendo su casillero

No hagas eso – cerró los ojos para disfrutar el aliento de la rubia azotando contra su cuello

¿Hacer qué? – rió

Hablarme así… o me olvidaré que estamos en la escuela – se mordió el labio y cerró su casillero para seguir caminando

Quinn sonrió y la siguió

¿Qué tiene que estemos en la escuela? – caminó al paso de la morena

¿Piensas decirle a todo el mundo? – dijo Rachel asombrada

Ya te lo había dicho – se recargó en la pared y acercó a Rachel a su cuerpo – quiero que todos sepan que tienen que alejarse de ti, que cada parte de ti me pertenece – habló seriamente

¡Dios Quinn! – colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

Te amo Rachel – besó su cuello

Amor, nos puede ver un profesor… o un prefecto – dijo sin hacer intentos de separarse

Oh, tienes razón – se incorporó – pero antes… - besó tiernamente los labios de la morena – también todos estos me pertenecen – sonrió sobre los labios de Rachel mientras le daba otro beso rápido

Quinn, amor, necesito decirte algo – bajó la mirada

No sé porque pero no estoy segura de querer escucharlo – levantó una ceja mostrando un poco de vulnerabilidad.

Yo… te amo… con toda el alma – sonrió débilmente

No ibas a decirme eso, ¿cierto? – se mordió el labio

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por la voz de un chico

Quinn – Sam miró extrañado la escena - ¿Puedes venir un poco? – no quitó la mirada de encima de Rachel… ¿Por qué estaba en esa posición con Quinn?

Amm, Sam, pensé que te había dejado las cosas claras – respondió incómoda tomándole la mano a Rachel para tranquilizarla, ya que, claramente estaba molesta

Sólo ven… por favor – le suplicó con la mirada

¿Vienes Rach? – Rachel no contestó, sólo miró hacia otro lado - ¿Puede ir? – miró a Sam quién asintió emocionado

Rachel miró a Quinn con la típica mirada que hacía cuando no le gustaba algo ¿Qué si Sam decía que no? ¿Iba a dejarla ahí?

Quinn le pidió con una sonrisa que fuera con ellos

Sí, claro – Sam la miró con extrañeza

Por aquí – tomó a Quinn de la mano y caminó. Rachel moría de los celos, igual y Quinn la tomaba de la mano a ella también… pero ¿A Sam también? "Oh Quinn Fabray estás en problemas" pensó molesta

Llegaron a un salón que estaba solo. Había una silla en medio de la habitación. Sam invitó a Quinn a sentarse

No puedo dejar a Rachel sin asiento – se disculpó

Oh claro, vuelvo rápido– dijo con una sonrisa. Salió rápidamente del salón. Quinn miró instantáneamente a Rachel quien se negaba a mirarla

¿No piensas hablar? ¿Ni siquiera reprocharme algo? – rió, ver a Rachel celosa era lo más lindo del mundo

Estás en problemas Quinn Fabray… grandes problemas – y volvió a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado

Tendrás que castigarme – dijo picaronamente

Tienes razón – la miró con una sonrisa y se mordió el labio – no más besos hasta nuevo aviso – sonrió hipócritamente y miró hacia otro lado

¿Qué? – Quinn no sabía si reír o golpear su cabeza contra la pared

Sam entró a la habitación y puso otra silla al lado de la de Quinn. Las invitó caballerosamente a sentarse. Quinn lo hizo con una media sonrisa muy diferente a Rachel que parecía una niña pequeña en medio berrinche

El rubio se aclaró la garganta y miró a Quinn con ternura

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Isn't she wonderful? _

¿No es esa una canción para bebés? – dijo Rachel por lo bajo aún con los brazos cruzados. Quinn la miró con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Rachel mientras volvía a mirar a Sam

_Isn't she precious?_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love – _se acercó y tomó la barbilla de Quinn. Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Mike, Artie y los chicos de la banda con instrumentos mientras se unían a los cantos de Sam

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love_

Al terminar ese verso, Sam puso de pié a Quinn ante la mirada molesta de Rachel… no pensaba hacerle un numerito a Quinn en frente de todos… pero si de algo estaba segura… era de que Quinn estaba en problemas

¿Y? – el rubio tomó a Quinn por la cintura mientras todos, excepto Rachel claro, gritaban "beso, beso"

Sam… yo – se apartó de su cuerpo al mirar que Rachel se levantaba y caminaba fuera del salón – Rach, bebé espera – gritó ante la mirada atónita de todos los espectadores. Salió detrás de la morena

¿Ella dijo…? – Mike quiso corroborar lo que había escuchado

Si – dijo Sam confundido – me ha cambiado por… ¿Rachel?

Oh Dios… ¿no se odiaban? – dijo Artie confundido

Se suponía – dijo Mercedes que había estado viendo la escena, al igual que todos los chicos del Glee club estaba sorprendida, excepto Santana y Brittany que sonreían cómplicemente

* * *

><p>Amor, amor… espera – Quinn alcanzó a Rachel y la tomó de los hombros – calma, sabes que te amo – la miró con seriedad – sólo a tí<p>

Si lo sé – sonrió

¿No estás molesta? – la miró confundida

No… bueno, tengo que acostumbrarme a que eres Quinn todos quieren besarme Fabray – acarició el cabello de la rubia

¿Entonces por qué me dejaste ahí, sola?

Quería vomitar, no puedo creer que te estuviese dedicando una canción para una bebé – rió

Fue… tierno – dijo no muy convencida

¡Ya cállate! – rió y atrajo a la rubia a sus labios. Quinn llevó sus manos a la cintura de la morena – te amo – dijo entre besos a la rubia

Yo más, mi querida novia celosa – volvió a besar a la morena

No estaba celosa – mintió

No mientas, señorita celos – sonrió

Muérete Fabray – rió rindiéndose mientras besaba a la rubia de nuevo

* * *

><p>Holaa! Ya sé que había dicho que no iba a durar tanto en actualizar bla bla bla… es que… nada más no tenía imaginación, disculpen :$<p>

Achelelover: Oye, gracias por todo eh :$ te dije que no tendrías que hacer nada para obtenerlo xD, aquí está tu capítulo, después de tu último review me dije a mí misma que ya era hora de dejar de hacerme tonta y actualizar, graaaacias! Por eso este va más que nada para ti ;)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gustaría que pase? ¿ideas?

Dejen su Review c:

Síganme en twitter: Lulutirado


End file.
